


My Duty

by LitheHeaded



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - War, AvaLance, F/F, F/M, Multi, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-04-23 23:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitheHeaded/pseuds/LitheHeaded
Summary: When Krypton, a great country, was attacked and dragged into war everyone must defend their country against a tyrant.Lena Luthor was the smartest in her division in the academy, she came from a family of great soldiers but when she met the new mysterious girl, Kara, her world was never the same again.Kara doesn't feel, she chose not too. But when she looked in Lena's forest eyes, her heart never stopped beating for her. But her past will soon catch up to her.English is not my first language so bear with me.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Supergirl/Lena Luthor
Comments: 57
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

Krypton was at war, for years the country was threatened to be invaded by another country.

Argo was led by a once Kryptonian general who went down the road of madness and her hunger for power drove the people of Krypton to banish her from their lands. Alura, alongside her husband and with her loyal supporters and mad fanatics, fled to Argo and from there their numbers grew and they started a war against Krypton.

Adults, teenagers and even children as young as 8 are already trained to be soldiers to defend the nation. Blood were shed, families were torn, friends became foes, madmen were created and fear haunted everyone.

Alura turned Argo into powerful country, with the greatest and most ruthless army that the world has ever seen. But Krypton resisted, Kryptonians put their lives on the line to defend their land and for a while there was peace.

But the leaders of Krypton knew that it will only be a matter of time until Argo will let their army of madmen loose again, out to kill them and claim their land. So The Astra Academy was created. Named after the great general Astra, who exposed her twin sister and because of that she lost her life at the hands of the woman she shared a womb with. Krypton will always owe their lives to her sacrifice.

The Academy trained young citizens to become smart and skilled soldiers.

The Academy is divided into three divisions: The Forces, The Builders and The Strategics.

The force are the soldiers, they are trained specially for combat and to become expert in using weapons of all kinds. The builders are the ones responsible for creating sophisticated and deadly weapons.The strategics were trained to formulate calculated, accurate and systematic plans and strategies to help them win in the battlefield.

But students aren't only trained by their chosen division, they are also trained to learn the basics from every division.

Doctors and nurses were also taught basic combat skills so they can defend themselves but they usually formulate new medicines along with the builders.

It's been 10 years since the Crisis, as they called the bloody war, happened. There's peace in Krypton but the atmosphere is always tense and people are always wary. The nation was motivated to improve everything, to prepare and to be ready whenever Argo strikes again. Too many lives were taken, it us up for the breathing Kryptonians to give meaning to the deaths of those soldiers and civilians.

The Academy is headed by commander Lillian Luthor.

Lillian Luthor was one of the soldiers who valiantly fought during the Crisis, her inventions and strategies helped save lives and destroy the enemy. The war made her a widow and she also lost her son Lex, she lost both her husband Lionel and son when the enemies planted a bomb in their camp. So it was only her and Lena now. Lillian Luthor's number one duty was to protect her daughter and give her her happiness.

Lena Luthor, is the top student in the strategics division. Her smart brain and lovely personality helped her gain popularity. It also doesn't hurt that she was really beautiful. Her eyes is as green as the great Amazon forest and her smile can make even the saddest man smile. The lucky man to date her is Jack Spheer, one of the top students in the forces division.

Lillian looked at the clock while she put the final touches on her uniform, after making sure that everything is in order she left her room and went tot her daughter's room. When she opened Lena's room, she is not at all surprised to see her still dressed in her pajamas and buried with papers and facing her computer.

"Lena, why aren't you dressed yet? We're going to be late." She said as she picked up a few clothes on the floor and put it into a bin.

"Sorry mom, I just got really caught up with something." Lena hurriedly picked up pieces of papers and arranged them on her desk and then turned her computer off. She then took a quick bath and changed into her uniform.

After dressing up and picking up her backpack, she immediately run downstairs and out to the garage where her mom and driver was waiting for her. She immediately got into the car and muttered a quick apology for making them wait.

On their way to the academy, Lena was dying to ask her mom about something she's been researching and reading about. In one of her classes, they are currently talking about cases that can't be explained or cases that haven't been solved. A lot of these cases are forgotten because either there's not enough evidences to solve it or the investigation just keeps on hitting a dead end.

Lena keeps looking over at Lillian's direction, while Lillian rolled her eyes at this with a small smile on her face.

"Lena, what is it?" Lena smiled sheepishly at this, her mother knows her too well.

"Well mom, remember when I said that we were currently talking about cold cases?"

"Yes, I remembered. What about it?" 

"While doing some research, I read about one case that stood out for me. It happened 10 years ago, during the peak of the Crisis. It was never solved mom. I was wondering if you could help me with it or just any information at all." Lena said hopefully to her mom.

"There were a lot of cold cases from 10 years ago, what case is this?" Lillian asked, she was also curious to know what it was. She enjoys talking to Lena about this stuff, she's just very proud at how curious and smart Lena is.

"Station L-Corp case." Upon hearing the case, Lillian became suddenly silent. Too silent.

Lena could see Lillian's eyes slowly turned dark and tears threatening to spill. It was clear that whatever the case was, her mom knew something about it. And base from her reaction, it must have been really something that was really dark.

"Mom? Is this case a serious one? Even our teachers refuse to say anything about it, they would just shook their heads in disbelief. Um, what happened with this one mom?" Lena asked carefully, as she can see how serious her mom is.

"Every veteran know about this, we- I could never forget about that one. 93 men died at my camp." Lillian's voice became small as she spilled the information.

Lena's eyes widened at the new learned information.

"93?!" She gasped, still trying to process the information in her head.

"It happened in my camp, and I didn't know." Lillian voiced strained, sadness was clear in her eyes. "L-Corp was my camp, and they were my troops. I was not there when it happened. Me and commander Eliza Danvers left to meet with the other commanders for strategy and when we got there, they were all gone." Lillian said. Her eyes were distant, as if she was travelling back in time.

**10 years ago**

_The air was damp with the smell of blood. Lillian, Eliza and a few of the soldiers who came with them stood their with horror in their eyes. _

_Every single one of the soldiers of camp L-Corp is lying on floor, drenched in blood._

_"What kind of monster did this?!" Lillian was devastated at the sight in front of her. _

_"Check for survivors!" Eliza yelled as the soldiers quickly scattered and checked the bodies for a pulse._

_"Ma'am, here!" Both Eliza and Lillian run towards the soldier who called._

_One soldier is still alive, barely. They can see that he will not make it, Lillian held her anger and tears back as she tried to talk to the soldier._

_"What happened here?" Lillian asked him. He reached out to Lillian's arms, covering her with his blood._

_"I-it was a ch-child, a ch-child did this." He said with his last breath._

_All of them was silent at what they learned, none of them could say anything. Too stunned to even react._

"What?! A child?! They- why would-" Lena struggled to comprehend at what she learned from her mom, she was in utter disbelief that a child would do that.

"It was a highly skilled assassin, a merciless one. I was just devastated at thought that child, so young, was robbed with their innocence and turned into a-" Lillian can't even finish her sentence, there was no words to express it.

"And that child, that child was never caught?" Lena asked.

"Yes."

Both of them became silent throughout the ride.

While Lillian and Lena was headed to the academy, Eliza Danvers was also on her way to the academy.

"Ma'am, are you really sure about this? You know I'd rather be home schooled."

"Seriously? How many times do I have to tell you to call me mom?" Eliza was starting to get frustrated again.

"Um, but-"

"No buts Kara. It's been ten years! And still you still treat me as if I'm your officer!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Aren't you?" Eliza took deep breaths as her nerves are going to explode because of Kara.

Eliza's expression changed when she saw a little fear in Kara's eyes. The teenager rarely show any emotions, and this is one of the rare moments.

"Kid, you know Alex will also be there to guide you. You're not going to be alone kid, not again." Eliza said, stopping herself from hugging Kara. The girl was still not comfortable with any types of affection.

"And I'll forever be thankful to you and Alex ma'am." Eliza just groaned at how stubborn the kid was. but deep inside she was really proud of Kara.

"Anyways, there are three divisions. Have you decided on what division you will join?" Eliza asked curiously.

"I want to join the builders division."

"I understand Kara." Eliza was really hoping for Kara to join the forces since she was skilled with combat and weapons but she knows that Kara is still struggling with controlling herself so she did not push her.

They have come a long way. It hasn't been easy for both of them but Eliza was really proud of Kara and also for Alex.

"Lionel, you're going to be proud of Kara." Eliza silently said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I just also wanna say that this fic is inspired by another fic about a different fandom which was written in my language.  
__________________________________

When both Eliza and Kara arrived at the academy, Eliza took the direction towards the administrators office but Kara was quick to tug her back.

“Ma’am, where are you going?” Kara asked, although she knows that she’s supposed to take the other way. Eliza smiled at this.

“Kara, I’m off to visit an old friend. You don’t have to be scared Kara, Alex will be there to guide you plus you should make friends.” Eliza said, encouraging the hesitant Kara.

“Well, okay ma’am.” 

“Alright soldier, go make some friends.” Eliza said as Kara left. She looked at Kara and smiled with pride.

Eliza continued her way towards the admin’s office, to visit his comrade and friend. The secretary near the office was the first one to greet her.

“Hello Miss, I’m here to see commander Luthor.” Eliza said.

“Good morning ma’am, do you have an appointment?” The secretary asked her.

“No, I actually don’t.” Eliza chuckled, “Can you tell her though that its Danvers.”

“D-Danvers? As in- oh my god! You are commander Eliza Danvers!” The secretary exclaimed which made Eliza blush. 

“It is an honor to meet you ma’am!” The secretary stood up and gave her a salute which Eliza returned.

“At ease soldier.” Eliza said while smiling at the secretary. “Anyways, can I go in? I want to surprise commander Luthor actually.” 

“Sure ma’am.” The secretary was still flustered.

Eliza is no stranger to anyone, she was known for her great contributions during the war. Alongside her great friend, Lillian. 

Lillian was busy looking through files when the door swung open, her eyes grew in surprise when she saw who entered her office.

“How have you been commander?” Eliza smirked and then laughed at Lillian’s reaction.

“Eliza! It’s been a long time! Come on, sit down. How have you been?” Lillian stood up and walked towards the other side of her desk and gave Eliza a hug.

After greeting each other, they both seated by the couch at the corner of Lillian’s office.

“Do you want some tea or coffee?” Lillian offered.

“It’s fine, thanks though.” Eliza declined nicely.

“What brought you here?” Lillian asked.

“Well, I’m here to drop my daughter off for her first day.” Eliza answered.

“You mean Alex?” 

“No, my other daughter.” Eliza said with a smile.

“You have another daughter?” Lillian asked confusingly.

“After the war and when I lost Jeremiah, I adopted a child. She was an orphan, she’s one of the few reasons why I haven’t been active.” Eliza explained.

“That’s great Eliza, Alex must have been so happy.” Lillian said with a smile.

“Yeah, she is. They love each other.” Eliza said, not bothering to mention the difficult times when Kara first moved in with them.

“So, how have you been? Running the academy? How about your daughter? How is she? I haven’t seen that kid, I’m sure she’s all grown up now.” Eliza said, shifting the topic.

“Yeah she is, and also very stubborn.” Both of them chuckled.

“I expect no less, she’s your daughter afterall.” Eliza teased and they both laughed.

“What’s your daughter’s name? Did she join any division yet?” 

“Her name’s Kara, she joined the builders. I really thought she was going to join the first division, the kid got skills.” Eliza said with pride.

“She must want to follow your footsteps, my Lena joined the strategics. I really wanted her join the builders but she’s headstrong and very stubborn.” Lillian chuckled.

“Well, it’s been nice catching up with you Lillian. I have to go though, but let’s keep in touch and have drinks sometimes. “ Eliza said, standing up from the couch.

“Sure, it’s so good to see you again Eliza.” 

Eliza left her office and closed the door. 

Meanwhile, Lena was with her friends Sam and Jess. They just got off from their first class and now they are heading towards the cafeteria. 

“Do you think there are still gonna be seats at the cafeteria?” Lena asked.

“We’ll see when we get there, but we got dismissed early so we probably have an advantage.” Sam stated.

Sam and Jess walked ahead of Lena because Lena was carrying a lot of her paper works which made it hard for her to catch up with her friends. 

While she fixed the books in her arms, she unexpectedly hit someone. Good thing that the other person was quick to prevent her books from falling. 

When Lena looked up to see who it was, she opened her mouth to tell the person off but she was just dumbfounded when she looked at the other person.

“Careful.” The other person said while giving Lena her books, more like drop it on her arms.

“Hey! You should be the one that should be careful.” Lena was suddenly annoyed, she doesn’t even know why she was annoyed.

The other person just looked at her and then left, without any word.

Lena’s face scrunched up in confusion. She hasn’t seen or recognized the girl. It also doesn’t help that she was curious as to why she was so… stiff. Stiff like a soldier and didn’t even give her any type of expression. She just, she just left.

“A new student?” Lena muttered to herself.

Lena just shrugged her shoulders and continued walking towards the cafeteria, her friends already walked ahead of her. When she arrived there, her friends already found a table. Sam and Jess waved at her and she saw that their other friends are also there. She walked towards them.

“What took you so long?” Jess asked once she reached the table.

“I bumped into someone, she didn’t even say sorry.” Lena was again annoyed at the stranger.

“It’s the first day, calm your tits down Luthor.” Maggie teased.

“We all know who can only make her calm down.” Jess added to the teasing and Lena just rolled her eyes but can’t help but smile too.

“Speaking of the devil.” Sam said. Lena turned her attention towards where Sam was looking, Jack and his friends are on their way to their direction.

When Jack reached their table, he immediately sat next to Lena and kissed her cheeks. Lena immediately beamed at the gesture.

“Maggie, where’s Alex?” James asked as he ate his food.

“She just went looking for her sister.” 

“Alex has a sister?” Sam asked confusingly.

“Yep, and I also only found out a few days ago. She said her sister studied abroad.” Maggie said, shrugging her shoulders.

Lena just listened to their conversation, but her attention was on Jack whose arm is around her waist. What her friends said earlier was true, Jack really did make her calm down. But she immediately became annoyed again when she saw who just entered the cafeteria.

It was the girl she bumped into earlier.

“Lena, earth to Lena.” Her friends tried to get her attention but she was too busy glaring at the new student.

Her friends turned to see what she was looking at and they were immediately in awe, and it wasn’t just them. It was the whole room who noticed the new face, a beautiful one too.

Kara was unaware with all the eyes looking at her, her face remained expressionless. She just went to where the food was being served, grabbed a tray and waited in line. 

The noisy cafeteria turned silent, it was unusual for the academy to get new students unless they are freshmen and in the middle of the semester too. Kara’s aura was different, strong and it made a few girls and boys look at her in awe.

But one pair of eyes was still throwing daggers at her.

“That’s the girl who bumped me earlier.” Lena said, her nose flaring in annoyance.

“Really? If I were you, and I’d gladly let her bump me.” Jess said, with her eyes glued on Kara.

“Me too, she’s very… hot.” Sam said biting her lower lip while eyeing Kara up and down.

“What?! Guys come on-” Whatever Lena said, her friends didn’t hear her as they were busy ogling at the new girl. While Jack was busy talking to his friends.

Lena just rolled her eyes as she stood up and made her way towards the bathroom.

Kara took a seat at the corner where less people are around. She silently ate her meal as she avoided any eye contact, as she can sense the eyes that are following her. 

While peacefully eating, two guys approached her table and sat beside her but Kara just ignored them and continued eating. If there was one thing that made Kara happy, it was food. 

The first guy was the first one to open his mouth, “you’re the new girl right?”

“You’re sitting on our table miss, grab you tray and leave.” The other one said but Kara just ignored them both which angered the two guys more.

“My friend ordered you to leave.” The other one said rudely.

Lena just returned from the restroom when she the new student was now accompanied by Mon-el and his friend.

The new student just continued to eat her food, stiffly. She knew that Mon-el is up to no good.

She could hear the commotion since Mon-el and his friend was being so loud. 

The girl just complied when Mon-el and his friend rudely made her leave the table. But instead of letting the girl go quietly, Mon-el tripped her. This immediately angered Lena, she hated bullies and she hated Mon-el. 

She immediately made her way towards the scene. When she made it to the scene, she walked past Mon-el and his puppet and went directly to Kara to help her.

“Are you okay?” Lena asked with concern.

Kara didn’t say anything, just stood up, grabbed her tray and started picking up the food that was on the floor. Lena just helped her pick them up, when she was about to pick up the orange, Kara also reached out to grab it which made them held hands for a second. Lena immediately pulled her hands away and blushed. 

“Here.” Lena said as she went to grab the water bottle quickly and gave it to Kara. “I’m name is Lena, by the way. Are you new here? Where are you from?”

Once again, Kara did not answer and just stared at Lena. Lena’s eyes were green, like the forest. Somehow she found Lena’s eyes peaceful, and at that moment she felt something and it made her uneasy. It was unfamiliar, she never felt that before.

“I’m Kara, thank you for your help.” Kara said which surprised Lena. “But I could’ve handled it.” 

“Why did you let them do that to you?” Lena asked but Kara just continued to stare. “What’s your division? What’s your full name by the way?” Lena asked some more.

Kara turned her back on Lena. Lena asked way too many questions which was starting to annoy Kara. But she maintained her expressionless face.

Lena found her strange. She’s too stiff, too serious and she has never met anyone like Kara before. Which made her more curious. Kara on the other hand, never met anyone who was as talkative and interrogative as Lena. Kara doesn’t like talking much, she much prefers silence and this girl is really pushing her patience.

“Lena, can I enjoy my lunch peacefully and quietly?” Kara’s patience was wearing thin but she made sure to be as calm as possible, she already drew too much attention and she doesn’t need more.

“But you haven’t answered any of my questions yet plus-” Lena continued to talk as Kara was already starting to get pissed.

“Can’t you take a hint?” Kara said with annoyance.

“Hint?” Lena asked innocently which made Kara even more annoyed.

Kara just stood up and walked away from the table, leaving her food and Lena behind. 

“Hey, where are you going?” Lena yelled as Kara left the room, she huffed. “How rude, to think I was trying to be nice.” Lena muttered to herself.

Lena grabbed the orange and went back to her friends.

“Hey, where did you get the orange babe?” Jack asked as he put his arms around her possessively.

Lena looked at the orange on her hands. She felt sorry that Kara wasn’t able to eat that much, so she grabbed it with the intention of giving it to her later when she sees her around. She can’t help but smile, she really liked Kara’s voice.

“This? This from the new student.” Lena then explained what happened earlier, her friends kept asking her questions. They were also curious about Kara.

“You guys are already crushing on the new student.” James said.

“As if you weren’t looking at her.” Samantha pointed out and James just shook her head.

“New student?” Jack asked.

“Ah yeah, I actually met hear earlier when she almost bumped into me or it was me who almost bumped into her.” Lena rumbled.

“Okay.” Jack’s tone was serious.

“Dude, you’re jealous.” James said with a chuckle.

“What? No, I’m not. I was just asking.” Jack denied but he was indeed jealous, he felt threatened suddenly. He saw how Lena smiled earlier, he saw something else in her eyes too. And she was looking at a fucking orange.

“I just want to know if we can recruit her to the forces divison, we need more members.” Jack said immediately.

“Well actually, that was commander Eliza Danvers’s daughter. Alex’s sister.” Maggie said to the group.

“Really?! Can you tell Alex if I can get her sister’s number.” Jess said mischievously.

“We definitely need her on our team now.” Jack said with determination. Kara could be a good addition to their division, especially if she is anything like her mother or sister.

“So that explains why she carries herself with so much discipline.” Lena thought to herself.

“No way, commander Danvers was known for her brilliant strategies so she is more likely going to join us.” Sam said.

“Let’s see.” James smirked.

Meanwhile, Lena can’t help but hope that she’ll join the strategics. She doesn’t know why but she wants to know more about Kara.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara was finally able to get away from the annoying girl. She found one of the academy’s garden, trees and random flowers are all around. She walked on the pathway and find a good spot to sit on. 

Once she found a bench under a tree, she sat down and took a deep breath. 

Kara was just enjoying the scenery when her phone suddenly rung. She took it out from her pocket and saw that it was Eliza.

“Hello, Kara?”

“Yes ma’am.” Kara answered seriously while Eliza groaned on the other side of the phone.

“I just wanted to check on you. How’s your first day so far? Report.”

“Ma’am, I thought students here are going to be in order and disciplined and respectful with their co-students and not the other way around. Commander Eliza, when you said I should make friends… what is that? Is that an object I should obtain? And I met a girl, she was very annoying. Is being talkative and annoying also part of their training to become soldiers? Ma’am, why does this place feels like a punishment?” Kara said without taking any breaths in between.

There was silence on the other side until Eliza burst into laughter. Eliza can’t help but laugh at how Kara’s day went on and most specially at how she reported it to her. Eliza can’t help but smile at how cute Kara is at trying to figure things out, starting from the basics. Kara may seems mature and collected but she doesn’t know stuff like making friends and all the warm things that life could offer because it got taken away from her at such young age. It was Eliza’s mission to help Kara enjoy a normal life, as normal as it gets at this world they live in.

“Ma’am?” Kara said when all she heard was Eliza laughing.

“Haha, sorry Kara. You’re just really good at making me laugh.” Eliza said in between laughter.

“It wasn’t a joke ma’am.” Kara said seriously which just made Eliza laugh even more.

“Alright, alright I’ll stop. So the girl, was she pretty? Did you get her name?” Eliza asked teasingly. Even when Kara was still young, Eliza already knew Kara’s preference wasn’t just limited with boys. And it also turned out that on the other hand, Alex was only interested in girls. But it didn’t even matter, she loves them both.

“Ma’am, I don’t find your question relevant.”

“Answer me soldier.” Eliza said seriously but she was really trying hard not to laugh.

“Yes ma’am! Raven hair, eyes as green as the forest, she’s 5’5 in height and her name is Lena Luthor.” Kara said, as if she was reporting to her commanding officer. 

“Hey that’s Lillian’s kid. How did you get her name?” Eliza said teasingly.

“I saw it written on her book.”

“Observant as always. Anyways, about what you said earlier. No, this is not punishment Kara. This is me teaching you what life is about. Friendship and all things that are fun. I want you to enjoy and take a hold of your life Kara.” Eliza said, suddenly becoming sentimental.

“But El-”

“Nu buts Kara! Be young and be foolish like the kids there. And loosen up a little, stop being so uptight. Anyways, I’m going away for work, I’ll be back soon. You take care, okay? I’ll miss you and Alex.” 

“Um, okay. Have a safe trip ma’am.” Kara said before the line disconnected. 

She put her phone back in her pocket. She sighed in defeat, she doesn’t know a single thing about the things that commander Danvers told her. Friendships and normal things a teenager should have or go through. And the fact that she has to figure it out on her own, well she have Alex. If only she can find Alex at this big school.

She was about to leave when someone called her name, she turned around and saw Alex running towards her.

“There you are, I’ve been looking for you since lunch time.” Alex said, trying to catch her breath.

If there was anyone that Kara is comfortable with, aside from Eliza, it’s Alex. But that doesn’t mean that her stiff soldier demeanor is gone, not at all.

“People annoyed me.” Kara said shortly.

“I figured.” Alex chuckled. “Where are you going anyway?” Alex asked.

“I wanted to find the workshop for the builders division.” Kara answered.

“Well, just go to the east wing and you don’t even have to guess which is the builders’ workshop.” Alex said and Kara just nodded and then left without a word.

“Goodbye Kara! Goodbye Alex!” Alex yelled jokingly at Kara. When she saw that Kara didn’t even turn around, she just smiled and shook her head.

“Always so serious.” Alex said and then left to find Maggie. She’s still not quite sure if she and Maggie are a thing or what.  
Kara on the other hand was walking along the halls in east wing when she went into one of the rooms. It was quiet there and that’s just what she needed. 

She noticed the room was full of tools, random robot parts, machines that look like weapons that aren’t quite finished yet. When she scanned the room more, she saw two guys carrying some boxes.

The two guys were wearing mechanic jumpsuits stained with black stains, clearly they were working on something. Then the two guys noticed her.

“This is a restricted area.” One of the guys said.

“Are you new here?” The guy with a bit of long hair asked.

“Yeah, sorry. I was just looking around and then saw this room was empty.” Kara said. “These are impressive.” Kara is referring to the machines around them.

“Thanks dude. I’m Winn Schott and that’s Querl Dox but we call him Brainy. What’s your name?” The other guy with the shorter hair asked.

“I’m Kara Danvers.” 

The two guys were shocked as they looked at each other and then at Kara.

“Are you related to Eliza Danvers?” Winn asked, still stunned.

“Yes, I’m her daughter.” Kara said, not making a big deal out of it.

“Holy shit! Commander Danvers has another daughter! Pretty sure everyone in the academy is dying to get you in their division.” Winn said as he went to put the box that he was carrying on a table.

“Looking at you, you look like someone who will join the forces. Students always want to join the first or third division.” Brainy said.

“We’re from the second division, the builders. There’s only a few of us but we certainly have the best equipment, weapons and anything mechanical. But we suck at combat and mastering the weapons we make, we always lose at the Academy’s Annual Game.” Winn said with a sad smile.

“Annual game?” Kara asked curiously.

“It happens every year, it’s like the battle between the three divisions. It’s a series of games that will test you physically, mentally and emotionally. The battle field is like stimulation field.” Winn explained to her.

“Well, I am not interested in joining that games. And I am also not interested in joining the forces or strategics division. I already picked the builders, the administrator’s office already gave me the membership ID,” Kara said and both guys beamed at excitement and in shock because someone like Kara would join them.

“Dude, are you serious?! Don’t joke around!” Winn said in disbelief.

“I don’t do jokes.” Kara said seriously but the Winn just squealed in excitement.

“Very well then, I am happy to welcome you to our division.” Brainy said with a smile but Kara just looked at him. 

“Since you’re now our member, you’re going to need this.” Winn hands a new set of jumpsuit, tool box, gloves and protective glasses.

“You can change here since no one will probably go here, since it’s just us.  
Winn and I are just going to go and grab a few materials outside.” Kara just nodded at what Brainy said.

The two guys, who are still beaming, left Kara alone to change into her new uniform and gears.

Meanwhile, Lena was walking around the hallway of the east wing where the division two’s HQ is located. The Admin office told her that this is where she can possible find Kara, since the girl joined the builders. It kinda bummed her that Kara didn’t join the strategics division, her division. It actually took a while for the girl in the office to give her Kara’s information but being commander Luthor’s daughter is a perk and it also helps that she is very persistent.

Lena continued looking around until she saw Winn Schott and Brainy leaving one of the workshops, she went there hoping to find Kara. The door was wide open when she got near the room and she nearly choked when she saw Kara, Kara was half naked.

Kara just took off her shirt since she didn’t want it to get dirty, plus she have a sports bra underneath and she also thinks that wearing a shirt under the jumpsuit is going to be hot.

Lena wasn’t doing so well at the door, she was completely flustered. 

“Abs.” Lena said absentmindedly. She can feel the heat on her face when she realized what she was doing and turned around.

She closed her eyes and fanned herself with her hands, while the other one was holding the orange that she wanted to give to Kara.

Lena carefully took a peek to see if Kara is done dressing herself up. When she saw that Kara was already dressed she released the breath that she has been holding.

She collected herself and calmed herself down before she walked into the room.

“Hey Danvers!” She said, or rather exclaimed it as an order.

Kara closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She didn’t wanna face the annoying girl.

“Danvers, stop being rude and face me.” Kara was a bit surprised at how Lena’s voice exuded authority. She immediately stop dead on her tracks, but she really didn’t want to face Lena.

“You are really trying me.” Lena said and then out of frustrations threw the orange at the back of Kara’s head. But it wasn’t forceful, just enough to get her attention.

Kara’s eyes grew wide when she felt the fruit hit her head. Half of her still doesn’t wanna face the girl but the other half knows that if she ignores Lena, the girl will probably follow her around and annoy her all throughout the day. 

Kara closed her eyes and calmed herself down before she turned around and face Lena. When Kara turned around, she saw Lena picking up the orange and wiping the dust off on her shirt.

Lena just smiled and made her way to Kara and then handed her the orange. Kara just looked at her and then the orange and then back at her smiling face again. 

“Here, this is for you.” Lena said, her smile not faltering.

Kara looked at her with no expression but Lena just kept her hand out patiently waiting for Kara to grab the orange. Lena smiled shyly at the girl, suddenly getting flustered under her stares.

Kara, with confusion on her face, hesitantly grabbed the orange from Lena’s hand.

“What’s this?” Kara asked, referring to the orange.

“Duh, it’s a fruit. It’s yours, you left it earlier in the cafeteria. As a good citizen, I was kind enough to give it back to you.” She said in a matter-of-factly tone. “Plus, ah you didn’t get to finish your meal earlier.” Lena said shyly, looking down on the floor.

Kara looked at the strange girl in front of her.

“Thank you.” Kara said.

Lena immediately looked up when Kara thanked her, it is the most sincere thing that came out from Kara’s mouth since their first encounter. And how her eyes went wide when she saw Kara flashed a small smile, but it was immediately gone. It didn’t feel or look real but she did smile and her heart skipped a beat. She became confused at how she was feeling, but she was pulled out of her trance when Kara suddenly left without a word.

“Hey Kara! Wait!” Lena called as she chased Kara.

Kara just ignored the girl behind her because she already said thank you to her for returning her orange. She even tried to give her a smile, which was very rare, because it was really hard and it’s uncomfortable for her. 

When Kara looked up, she saw how dark the sky was. It reminded her of her first experience with rain and how commander Danvers was the first one to see her real smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, feel free to correct my spellings or anything. English is not my first language, but I really do hope you like the story.

10 years ago

It was 4 in the afternoon, the sky was gloomy and the air was cold. 9 year old Kara was at the garden, sitting on the grass and observing the roses in wonder. She was curious as to why some are red and some are white. 

Eliza walked into the garden from the kitchen. She spotted Kara sitting on the grass while looking at the flowers in front of her. Eliza can’t help but smile at the curiosity on Kara’s face. 

She walked towards where Kara is sitting. Kara heard her footsteps and turned around to see who it was.

Cold blue eyes looked up into Eliza’s eyes. 

“Come one, let’s looked at the flowers closer.” Eliza said with a smile as she offered her hands for the child to take. But Kara refused her help and instead stood on her own and walked towards where the roses where. 

Before even Eliza could stop Eliza, Kara went to pick a rose but immediately drew back her hand when the thorns pricked her hands. But the child didn’t even flinch, just looked at the part of her hand where the she got pricked.

“Kara, just because something looks beautiful doesn’t mean we should take it. Sometimes, it is more than enough to watch it from afar and let it grow.” Eliza said as she took Kara’s hand on her own.

“Wait here.” Eliza said as she quickly went back inside to grab a first aid kit. When she got back at in the garden, she saw Kara sitting closer to the roses and looking at them.

She walked towards Kara and took her hands and cleaned the wounds. While cleaning the child’s wound, Eliza spoke.

“Roses can be in different colors, but I prefer it to be red and white. Red symbolizes love and white is for purity.” Eliza said as she continued to patch up Kara’s wound. “Kara, roses are beautiful but it can hurt you at the same time. It’s thorns are like swords, knives, guns, bullets and all the things in the world that can hurt you but despite that, just like the rose, life will always bloom. Life will always find a way to continue. You might not understand a lot of these things now, but I promise you, in time you will.” Eliza smiled at Kara as she finished patching up Kara’s wound.

When suddenly the sky roared and rain started to pour.

“Let’s go inside, it’s raining.” Eliza said as she run towards the house. When she turned around, Kara was still out in the open. She was already wet from the rain and looking up at the sky. She saw how Kara raised her hand and moved her fingers, trying to catch each raindrops while still looking up. She then looked at the raindrops that was freely flowing from her hand and then Eliza saw something special happened.

Kara smiled, a smile that reaches her eyes.

Eliza almost cried at the sight and promised that she will always treasure that moment for the rest of her life and hold on to it. Hope filled and warmed her heart.

Eliza looked at the little girl he saved, smiling and laughing under the rain. And she instantly believed that there is still hope for the girl under the rain to change and have a better and normal life.

“Thank god you stopped. Why are you so rude, you know we could be friends if only you are not so rude all the time.” Lena said as she rolled her eyes.

Kara, who was still thinking about a memory, suddenly looked at Lena. Next thing Lena knows is that Kara was already standing in front of her. Lena got startled at how close Kara was standing in front.

“You said friend? Right?” Kara asked curiously. Before Lena answered, she took a step back and cleared her throat.

“Y-yeah.” Lena answered, a little flustered at how close Kara was earlier.

“Where can I get that? How do I learn about that? Can you show me?” Kara asked.

Lena looked at her for a moment and then burst into a fit of laughter.

“Hey, answer me.” Kara demanded, but Lena just continued laughing while holding on to her stomach.

“I didn’t say anything funny.” Kara said seriously.

“Oh darling, yes you did! God! Hahahaha, where you living under a rock? Are you sure your from here? Hahaha. Are you seriously asking that? You don’t know the meaning of friend? Don’t you have friends? Are you messing with me?” Lena said in between laughters.

“Your questions are irrelevant to my previous questions.” 

“Okay, but I’ll only answer your questions if you answer mind.” Lena said with determination to get to know the girl more.

“Very well then. I grew up in another country. I’m not from here, I don’t know what a friend is, I don’t have one.” 

Lena’s teasing smile earlier turned into a frown. She suddenly felt sad for Kara when she found out that she didn’t have any friends. How is that even possible?

Kara is very mysterious, and this keeps pulling Lena in. 

“What country did you came from?” Lena asked but Kara didn’t answer her. “Hey, answer me!” By now, Kara is already used to Lena demanding answers from her but that doesn’t mean that she’s not annoyed with her anymore.

“I will not answer your question. I already answered your questions earlier, so it’s your turn to answer mine.” Kara said.

“Fine, I’ll answer your questions. Yes, you can learn to make friends and no it’s not an object but you can earn it through being nice and talking to someone.” Lena explained with a smile. 

“Mmhh? I’m already being nice to you in this state and I am talking to you. Does that mean we that I already earned it?” Lena stared at her as if she was crazy or something.

“What?! No! And you? Being nice? How is walking away from me all time being nice? And even though we are talking, that doesn’t mean we are friends. Duh.” Lena explained.

Suddenly, Kara move closer to Lena again. This time, closer. This caught Lena off guard again as she stared into Kara’s face that was only inches away from her. 

“Can we be friends?” Kara asked, this time sincerely. Lena gulped as she took a step back.

Lena saw how innocently Kara just asked her to be her friend, although in Kara’s point of view the concept of friends is still not clear to her. For a moment, Lena thought that Kara was just messing with her but seeing how innocent Kara’s behavior is. It was clear to Lena that Kara really didn’t know what a friend is.

Kara was still staring at Lena, waiting for her response. Lena felt uncomfortable at how Kara is staring at intently, she couldn’t help but blush.

“Ahem, I-I’ll think about it. You have to get to know me first, and be a lot nicer to me you know.” Lena said coolly as she crossed her arms across her chest.

“But I already know you. You’re Lena Keirran Luthor, your parents are Lillian and Lionel Luthor. You’re 19 years old. You are in the strategics division, a top student and dating Jack Spheer from the forces division.” Lena’s jaws dropped when she heard Kara talked about her information. How did she even know those information about her?

“How di- are you my stalker?!” 

“No, I read all the students’ profile before I joined this school.” Kara said seriously.

“You are so weird.” Lena shook her head, she’s starting to get a headache from trying to learn more about Kara. “You’re just full of mystery Kara Danvers, but you know what? I think we are going to be good friends.” Lena smiled sweetly as she watched Kara starting to walk again.

“Friends…” Kara whispered in daze with a small smile on her face. She’s close to what Eliza said to her, she just needs to figure it out along the way. 

The two of them walked towards the main building, with Lena behind Kara. Jack along with their friends was there, waiting for Lena. 

When Jack saw the two together, he immediately felt jealous. But he concealed it, he didn’t want anyone knowing. He saw how Lena kept smiling on Kara even though the latter can’t see her. He immediately called Lena.

“Babe!” Jack called.

“Oh,Lena’s here. And look, she’s with our new recruit hahaha.” Sam said, concluding that Kara joined their division since she’s with Lena. And knowing Lena, she’s very persistent.

When Lena heard Jack’s voice, she immediately grabbed Kara’s hands.

“Come on, meet my friends!” Lena said with Kara in towed.

Kara was confused but she just let Lena drag her towards her friends. When they reached her friends, Jack looked at Kara from head to toe as if studying her. Kara just shrugged this off, people always find her peculiar so this is not new to her. 

Lena immediately let go of Kara’s hands and went to Jack and kissed his cheek.

“Hey new girl, do you have a division already? Do you want to join ours? You’ll fit right in with the forces! Haha.” James said.

“Excuse me, but can’t you see? She’s with Lena, which only means that she’s in our squad.” Jess confidently said with a smirk.

“Ah, well…” Lena said but wasn’t able to finish her sentence when Jack spoke.

“Are you sure you wanna join division 3? James is right you know, you look like a forces. You might want to change your mind, our division is the strongest and we are always on top.” Jack said, full of pride as he offered his hand to Kara.

Kara looked at Jack’s hand. She was still carrying the tool box and the orange on the other hand, she immediately placed the tool box on the ground and took Jack’s hand. The handshake was made, but Kara only looked at Jack straight in the eyes. Lena stared with concern as she can feel the tension between the two f them.

“Thanks for the offer, but I must decline both of your offers.” All of their jaws dropped, except of course Lena who already knew that Kara already joined the second division.

“She already belongs to ours.” Someone spoke behind them.

They immediately looked at who the person was. She was wearing a jumpsuit, same with what Kara is wearing, only hers is tied around the waist exposing a little of her stomach and the tank top she was wearing which showcased her toned arms. She was very beautiful too.

“If you guys didn’t notice, they came from our wing. And didn’t you guys see or notice the tool box she’s carrying and her jumpsuit?” The girl said.

“And your point, Imra, is?” Jack said.

“She’s in my division, that’s my point Jack.” Imra said with a bit of attitude.

Everyone was still surprised that Kara joined the second division when commander Danvers would join the builders. Commander Danvers was known for her skills in the battlefield and her strategies, even Alex is in the forces, which is why they are confused because Kara joined the builders because it doesn’t fit her.

“Hey Kara, is what Imra saying true? Did you really join them?” Sam asked, it wasn’t in a rude way just curious.

Kara just nodded her head because she didn’t wanna talk, she already talked way too much for today. 

“Really? Are you joking?” James asked, still not believing that someone like Kara would join the builders. They didn’t have anything against the builders, but the builders aren’t exactly the strongest amongst the three divisions.

“I don’t do jokes.” Kara answered seriously, her head is starting to hurt. This day is overwhelming her.

“You heard it from her own mouth, she’s in our division. And we are very much honored to have Kara in our team.” Imra flashed Kara a sweet smile as she walked closer to Kara. “Come on Kara, I’ll show you your locker and let’s get your school uniform.” Imra said as she touched Kara’s arms and lead the way.

Lena looked at the two leaving figures, more like she’s throwing daggers at Imra’s back.

“Imra’s girlfriend?” “Kara’s girlfriend?”

Both Maggie and Alex, who just arrived, said at the same time.

“NO!”

All of them looked at Lena with a surprised look on their faces, even Lena was shocked at the word that left her mouth or how she said it. She doesn’t even know why she said it. Without anything as an excuse of her behavior, she just grabbed Jack’s arms and walked ahead of her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will be able to write a few chapter while I'm on quarantine, I just came from a place where someone tested positive for the CoVid-19 virus. Stay safe everyone! But I? can't promise to update a lot, I'm also doing my research.

While being towed by Lena, Jack was in pure disbelief of her behavior. Her friends who are also right behind them are still trying to figure Lena out. But if they were confused, so is Lena. She doesn’t even know why she acted like that, as if a part of her can’t accept the idea of two being a couple. She knows her friends are still waiting for her answer, specially Jack.

“They aren’t a couple.” Lena’s voice was small, that was all that she could come up with. “But it’s the truth, right?” Lena said to herself while looking at her friends who are also looking at her.

“Lena has a point. Kara is a new student here and as for Imra, she’s from the second division so I think it is only fitting that she welcomed the new recruit and show her around the campus.” Lena reminded herself to thank Sam later.

“Exactly, besides, Imra has been single for a year now and there hasn’t been any news about her dating anyone.” Jess added.

“These two are really my life saver.” Lena said to herself, as she can now breathe again.

“And, as far as I know, my sister isn’t dating anyone.” Alex added, as the group nodded their heads.

The group of friends continued to walk, while Lena and Jack was still walking in front of them.

“Look at those two.” Jess whispered to Sam, motioning to Jack and Lena.

“Yeah, looks like a world war is about to happen.” Sam said as they can sense the tension from the couple. They can the jealousy in Jack’s eyes as the couple were a having a quite argument in front of them. 

“Mind telling me what was that earlier?” Jack asked, his voice serious.

“Which part?” Lena was also starting to get annoyed with Jack.

“Every part Lena. You walking with her from east wing, you stealing glances and smiling at her, or do I need to go any further?” Jack said, his tone was getting more aggressive. 

“Wait, babe are you seriously jealous?” Lena asked with her forehead creased.

“I’m not jealous! I just want to know, so answer me!” Jack raised her voice, which was starting to get people’s attention while their friends are starting to get worried with the situation.

“Hey don’t you raise your voice at me!” Lena hissed.

Jack backed down with wide eyes, he never raised his voice to Lena. He has never done that before. Yes, they argue, but they always talk calmly. Jack took a deep breath and sigh.

“I’m sorry babe, I just want to know.” Jack asked, this time calmly. Lena took a deep breath, before explaining to Jack.

“Remember when I said at the cafeteria that I will return her food to her, that’s why I went looking for her after my class. When I found her, she was also on her way out so I just went with her on the way back here. And the reason that I’m smiling at her is that I just find her so odd cause she walks really stiff and it’s funny how freaking serious she is. And if you’re jealous, I forgive you love.” Lena said before kissing his cheek.

“I’m not jealous.” Jack whispered although he already feels a little bit at ease after Lena explained everything.

“Yeah, whatever makes you feel better baby. Come on.” Lena giggled as she tugged Jack along with her as they went back to their friends.

While Jack was talking with his friends, Lena went to talk with her friends.

“You guys good?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, I mean it was a first. Even though he won’t admit it, I know he’s jealous and I was really shocked when he raised his voice at me.” Lena sighed as she finally feels the exhaustion catching up on her.

“What? That’s a first.” Jess said, a little bit worried for her friend.

“Maybe Jack just felt a little threatened by hottie Danvers?” Sam said teasingly.

“What?! No, I don’t even like her! I do feel sorry for her, she doesn’t have any friends and she doesn’t even know what a friendship is! I mean, who in the freaking world doesn’t know what a friendship is?” Lena exclaimed.

“Seriously?! How did you know?” Jess asked.

“She even thought that it’s something like an object, I almost face-palmed myself.” Lena said while her friends still can’t believe that Kara Danvers doesn’t know about what a friend is.

“But she’s our age, right? Alex said that she’s our age. That’s really weird that she doesn’t know what a friend is.” Maggie said as her brain is working on an explanation.

“Is she like not from around here?” Jess asked.

“She said she grew up from a different country, maybe that’s why we never saw her with Alex. I still feel sorry that she doesn’t have any friends but at the same time, she’s really irritating!” Lena said as she recalled her conversation with Kara earlier, the girl was so difficult.

“Ha? Why?” Sam asked.

“She doesn’t say much, she’s rude and she’s very mysterious! She will only give you this weird half smile, I don’t even know if it’s a smile!” Lena said with irritation in her voice.

Her other three friends looked across each other knowingly, and Sam shook her head. They know Lena, Lena is very curious and she will never stop until she figure something out. Or in this case, someone. She’s very determined and once Lena sets a goal, she will never stop until she gets it. 

“Lena, are you interested in Kara?” Maggie asked carefully.

“Wh-what? No… I don’t know. I’m just intrigued by her.” Lena sighed. She, too, is confused.

“So you want to get to know her more?” Jess asked.

“Maybe? I just think that maybe under all that emotionless face, she’s could be a good friend.” Lena said, carefully choosing her words.

“Girl, we know you. Sometimes your curiosity gets you into trouble hahaha. Just make sure it’s only a friend thing and nothing beyond that, because hottie is mine HAHAHAHA.” Sam found a paper, crumpled it and threw it at Jess’s direction and everyone laughed at Jess’s priceless reaction.

Even though Jess was only joking, Lena can’t help but feel uneasy at the idea of Kara being with Jess or anyone. But how could she blame them? Kara Danvers is a freaking head turner.

“Ouch Sam, I can’t believe I’m friends with you.” Jess said rolling her eyes with fake annoyance and the group just laughed at her dramatic scene. “Hottie is single, I’m single. We are meant to be.”Jess said smugly.

“Are you sure with that? What about Winn?” Lena said.

“Duh, I’m just joking. But seriously, she will really look hot with her jumpsuit. I, for once, will not mind visiting their garage.” Jess said as the other girls agreed.

Lena, on the other hand, was already thinking of her incident with Kara and her jumpsuit earlier and her half-naked body. She immediately shut the thought off out of her brain and went back to listening to her friends.

“But seriously, Kara and Imra would look good together.”Maggie said.

Lena have this bitter feeling deep down inside her while hearing and thinking about the idea of Kara and Imra being together. She was starting to feel this confusion and conflict in her mind again, she doesn’t think anyone deserve Kara. Not Imra, not Jess, anyone but…

“No!” Lena shouted out loud which caught the attention of her friends.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Sam asked with concern.

“Sorry, I’m fine. Just thinking about… research.” Lena lied, wincing inside. She hated lying, specially to her friends.

“Lena, we were talking about Kara and Imra. We think they look together, right?” Maggie said.

Lena was lost for words, she doesn’t know how to answer. Her heart was pounding and her head was annoyingly screaming to say no. No, Kara doesn’t belong to Imra. She wanted so badly to say these words but that’s not what her friends want to hear from her, so she swallowed the words that she wanted to say and instead painfully rebelled against what she’s feeling inside.

“They look good together.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey Kara, are you done?” Imra asked from the outside of the cubicle.

After they left Lena’s group, they went to find Kara’s locker. Imra then let Kara try her uniform on to see if it fits, she’s been patiently waiting outside while sitting on the sink.

Kara just finished wearing her uniform, which is embroidered with their divisions logo. She finished zipping up her jumpsuit as she walked out from the cubicle. Imra can’t help but giggle at how adorably cute Kara is with how she really zipped her jumpsuit all the way up.

“Does it fit?” Kara asked.

“Not bad.” Imra said as she circled around Kara. “They kept telling that you are a much better fit in the forces division, but I think you are much suited to be in the builders division.” Imra smiled at her.

“Thank you.” 

“Not even a smile? Hahaha. You are way too serious Danvers, you need to loosen up. Oh well, I’m sure I’m gonna see you smile soon. I’m Imra Ardeen, I’m from second division and I’m your head student council.” 

Kara immediately acknowledged Imra’s authority and gave a salute to her, it was only proper to give her head of council a salute to acknowledge her leadership. Imra just laughed at the gesture, never did someone saluted her.

“Hahaha, I didn’t know you have a sense of humor haha. But let’s fix your suit, it would be better of you wear it like mine.” 

“Ha?” 

“Here, let me just…” Imra walked up to Kara and grab the zipper. Imra wanted to see if Kara would look better if she wore it like hers, the upper half of the suit is wrapped around her waist, but when she zipper was already down her entire body was blushing at the sight of a shirtless Kara who is only wearing a sports bra. Her eyes grew wider when she saw Kara’s toned abdomen and smooth skin, she immediately move away from Kara.

“Sorry! I didn’t know you were um-” She closed her eyes in embarrassment and turned her back on Kara. “Next time wear an undershirt.” 

“Undershirt, noted.” Kara replied in all her seriousness.

“Let’s go, don’t you have classes?” Imra asked as they both exited the comfort room. “And what’s with you and Lena Luthor? Why are you two together? Do you know who her boyfriend is?”

“Why are people here so annoying? Questions after questions after questions.” Kara said to herself.

“I still have a class. I know who her boyfriend is, Jack Spheer. And Lena will be my friend.” Kara said seriously.

“Wow, determined. Don’t tell me that you like Lena?” Imra asked with a curious expression on her face.

“Like?” Kara asked with confusion.

“Yeah, like. Like you like her, or attracted to her, you know…” Imra said with her hand gestures.

Kara started thinking on what Imra is trying to refer to. Attracted? Attraction is the action or power of evoking interest, pleasure or liking someone or something. Attraction is a thing or place that draws visitors by providing something of interest or pleasure. A debate was going on inside Kara’s mind, she’s confuse on which definition Imra is trying to imply. The second definition she’s sure that wasn’t it because Lena is not a tourist destination.

“Are you interested in Lena?” Imra asked.

“No.” Kara answered with no hesitation.

Imra smiled mischievously before asking Kara. “How about me? Do you like me?” 

Kara stared at Imra, observing her. She knew Imra is messing with her, with all the years she spend with commander Danvers she did learn a few tricks.

“Yes.” Kara said seriously but she meant it as a joke which resulted into a very blushing Imra.

In Imra’s mind, she’s trying to figure out if Kara is joking or not. For one, Kara’s face is very serious but she couldn’t believe it.

“Are you messing with me?” Imra asked trying to calm herself down.

“Yes.” And with that, Imra is red all over again but because of embarrassment and irritation and Kara received a smack on her arm.

“Ouch! What’s your problem? I learned that joke from commander Danvers.” Kara said while rubbing her arm.

“It wasn’t funny Danvers! I’m telling you now, don’t play with other people’s feelings! And to think I almost believed you! Gosh.” Imra crossed her arms across her chest with a frown on her face.

“Sorry, It was never intention to hurt you in anyway.” Imra’s anger immediately subsided when she heard the sincerity in Kara’s voice. 

Kara was being pulled by her thoughts again, she knew she has done a lot of bad things in her past and those things can’t be undone anymore. Commander Danvers taught her a lot. That owning up you mistakes is not a weakness, but rather a strength of acknowledging your mistake. The most important thing is to be better everyday.

“It’s okay, come on. Let’s put your stuff in your locker.” Imra said with a smile.

The two of them walked towards the where Kara’s locker is. As the two of them walked along the hallway, people were staring and whispering. Kara ignored it, but Imra could hear what they were saying.

“I don’t have a chance on her anymore.”

“Is that commander Danvers’s daughter? I heard she’s from the builders division!”

“She’s so freaking beautiful.”

“Looks like I’m gonna go to the second division’s workshop.”

“Looks like you’re a head turner.” Imra whispered to Kara.

Kara just opened her locker and put her things inside. Imra couldn’t help but look at Kara dreamily. Kara has a very mysterious and strong personality, everything she wants in a guy, but right now sher preference is making a detour.

“My ideal girl.” Imra said softly.

Kara closed her locker when she finally got the things that she needed.

“Did you say something?” Kara asked, facing Imra, which made Imra snap out of her trance.

“What? No! No, I didn’t say anything. I need to go. You need to go back to your class, I think you know where that is.” Imra said as she tried to act normally.

“Okay.” Kara said. Imra wanted to look at Kara’s fascinating blue eyes but she knows she will just end up blushing again. 

“Ahem.” Imra immediately turned towards the person behind her.

“Lena, hey. I have to go, I still have classes. But take care of my recruit here since you both have the same classes. Bye cousin, see you around!” Imra immediately left Lena there who is still suspiciously eyeing Imra’s leaving figure.

The two were left behind in front of their lockers, it turns out that their lockers are beside each others. Lena gave Kara a daggering look and Kara did notice how Lena was looking at her which she took as something was wrong. But Lena stopped sending daggering looks towards Kara when the latter smiled at her and spoke.

“Hi.” Kara said with a smile, a full smile.

Lena couldn’t believe it, Kara Danvers is smiling at her, a full freaking smile, not her 50/50 weird and awkward smile. Kara Danvers looked adorable with the crinkles around her eyes. Lena’s heart started beating rapidly and she feels like she’s going to melt on where she was standing. She was still staring dumbfounded at Kara.

“She’s so beautiful.” Lena said to herself.

Kara, on the other hand, noticed that Lena was turning beet red. She immediately extended her hand and placed it on Lena’s forehead which surprised Lena and she turned even redder.

“You’re burning, are you okay? Are you having a fever?” Kara asked seriously.

“Um haha, I’m fine. It’s just- it’s very hot in here hahaha.” Lena nervously and awkwardly laughed as she swatted Kara’s hand away from her forehead.

When Kara saw that Lena, her “friend”, is okay she turned her back from her and walked away. Lena on the other hand was shocked that once again, Kara turned her back on her and left her.

“Hey! And where are you going?” Lena asked with irritation.

Kara stopped on her tracks and turned to face Lena.

“To the strategics building.” Kara answered.

“Ha?” 

“Math class.” Kara said, trying not to let her impatience get to her.

“Oh yeah! Wait up, let’s go together.” Lena said as she walked towards Kara.

Kara noticed the other girl struggling with all the books on her arms. When Lena was already beside Kara, Kara immediately took her books and Lena wasn’t even able to react at the action.

“Hey, I can manage!” Lena protested.

“Yes, you can manage maybe if you only had three books with you, but 5 bulky books? Don’t lie to yourself.” Kara said as she walked ahead of Lena.

“But-”

“I know your strong Lena, I can see that, but letting someone help you won’t lessen your strength as a person.” Kara said as she looked at Lena beside her.

“Why are you suddenly nice to me?” Lena asked suspiciously at her.

Kara’s focus is back on the direction that they were taking but Lena can’t help but still glances at Kara as she wait for her response.

“You said that I should act more nicely to you.”

“But why though?” Lena asked.

Kara stopped walking and then turned to face Lena, and Lena looked at her, trying to control whatever it is that’s trying to get out inside her beating heart.

“I want to be friends with you.” Lena was surprised with Kara’s answer.

“Seriously?” Lena carefully examined Kara’s face if she was being serious about it. But Lena can see how dead serious Kara’s face is, like she was very determined to be Lena’s friend. Lena then looked at Kara’s eyes, they are so blue and it was like Kara was looking right through her and it made her feel conscious about herself.

“Serious.” Kara answered as she continued to stare into Lena’s eyes. “I want to figure out what a friend means, I can’t explain it further, but a part of me wants to know what it is and how does it feel to have one. If you want to decline, you can openly say no and I won’t hold it against you.

“Okay, let’s be friends. But with one condition.” Lena said with a smirk.

Kara can’t help but feel good, it felt good. 

“Okay, name your terms and conditions.” Lena laughed at Kara before answering her.

“Is it your habit to be like so uptight?” Lena asked squinting her eyes at her.

“What?” 

“Like you’re unwilling to relax or something, it’s kinda weird.” Lena said but Kara just stared at her with no emotion on her face.

“Your statement is irrelevant to our conversation. State your conditions.”

“Mmhh, nothing beyond it. A friend is a friend. You might fall for me, with my beautiful face and very very kind heart, so I’m telling you right now, we can only be friends, I love my boyfriend hehe.” It was only meant as a joke but Kara being Kara…

“Ha? What is she saying? Is she high or something? Me, falling? Why am I gonna fall for her? Is she a cliff or something? She needs a professional help, so weird.” Kara said to herself.

“Falling is unacceptable. I have not, nor will I fall. Condition accepted Lena.”

Lena was a bit taken aback by Kara’s answer. Kara said it with no hesitation at all, Kara only wanted to friends with her and nothing beyond that. At least it was clear, but a part of her was saddened and she can’t explain it just like how she can’t explain the things that she feel whenever Kara is around her. She looked at Kara’s eyes and suddenly she have sudden urge to cry, but she didn’t.

“Glad that we’re clear about it.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys doing with everything that is happening around the world? I hope you guys are staying safe and taking care of yourselves and the people around you. Let's be kind and compassionate with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys doing with everything that is happening around the world? I hope you guys are staying safe and taking care of yourselves and the people around you. Let's be kind and compassionate with each other.

Lena and Kara walked together towards their class, when they arrived inside the classroom Lena took a seat on her usual place while Kara placed Lena’s books on top of her desk. Lena thanked Kara for the gesture, while Kara just went to their professor to give her class card. The professor was a bit taken aback because of Kara’s last name.

“Danvers had another daughter?”

Kara just nodded as a response.

“Well, kindly introduce yourself to your classmates.” 

Kara just gave a deep sigh because she really didn’t want to do it, she already exhausted herself from talking with Lena earlier. 

Everyone in the room is waiting for Kara to speak, girls and boys are looking at her with heart-eyes. 

“I’m Kara Danvers, second division.”

“Seriously? That’s it?” Lena thought to herself as she looked at Kara in disbelief.

Everyone in the room had the same reaction as Lena. They were expecting a long introduction which usually consisted with what school they came from, or their hobbies, even favorite colors and etc. But no, what they got was only Kara’s name and her division in the school.

When Kara finished introducing herself, her professor gave her a tap on the shoulder and told her to take a sit beside Lena.

Kara walked towards where Lena was sitting, her newly declared friend.

“Wow, your introduction is so long. So many details, I learned so much about you.” Lena said, voice filled with sarcasm.

“My personal information is already at the administrator’s office, I don’t need to share it to these strangers except my name and division.” Kara said, eyes on the board.

“Well that doesn’t sound so friendly at all. Kara, friendship doesn’t just start with a mere conversation. It’s getting to know the person, like their favorite food, color and family background, the essential details you know.” Lena whispered, as she tried to write down notes.

“Acknowledge that. Favorite food postickers, color green, family background? I don’t remember my family, but I have commander Danvers and Alex.” 

Lena was a bit shocked that Kara actually shared information about her. 

“Potstickers? Unusual, but cute. Her favorite color is green? I think my favorite color might be blue. But what? She doesn’t know her family? Then what is commander Danvers to her?” Lena asked all these questions inside her head.

“I can hear the gears in your head turning. I’m adopted.” Kara said and Lena turned her head towards her and just looked at the girl beside her.

So much mystery and Lena was dangerously into deep.

“So, you grew up um in an orphanage?” Lena asked sadly and carefully.

“Something like that.” Kara answered, still so serious and with no hint of expression on her face.

“Hey, the two of you! Are you going to listen or are you just gonna talk all throughout my class? Cause you can both go out!” The professor yelled at them and Lena immediately ducked her head in embarrassment.

“Sorry.” Lena said as she blushed to herself.

The two focused their attention on the lecture, but Lena couldn’t help but glance to the girl beside her. She saw Kara’s focus was at the whiteboard and the math problem written on it. But something caught her attention, she saw Kara’s notebook. Their prof was just starting to discuss how to solve the problem but Kara appeared to have already solved the math problem on her notebook. But Lena had to make room for her doubt because maybe Kara just tried to solve it and it’s probably wrong.

What Lena did next is listen intently to the further discussion. But as the professor explained and solve the problem, she was in disbelief. Kara’s answer is right.

“Whoaw, she’s very smart.” Lena said to herself as she shook her head.

“Pssst.” Lena was trying to get Kara’s attention which the latter noticed. Kara looked at her with a confused expression on her face.

“How did you solve it that fast?” Lena whispered but Kara ignored her.

“You’re no fun.” Lena pouted as she went back on copying her notes.

Kara was somewhat amused that her so called friend was making faces and she looked like a duck when she did that thing with her lips. 

When the class ended, Kara once again took Lena’s books and carried them. Den already walked ahead outside their room. When she got outside, her friends were there along with Jack. Lena suddenly felt worried with Jack and Kara being on the same room, she knows how Jack doesn’t like her hanging out with Kara.

“Hey, didn’t you guys are here.” Lena smiled.

“Well, the group decided to go the mall. So we went here to get you.” Jess said excitedly.

“Okay, wait. Let me just get my things from Kara. We’re on the same class.” Lena said as she looked at Jack.

“Whoaw, she must be really smart if she’s also in your class!” Sam said with amazement. 

“She is Sam, even I was surprised.” Lena laughed.

“Why don’t we invite Kara with us, Alex will also meet us there.” Maggie suggested.

“That’s a very good idea!” Jess exclaimed.

“You guys just have a crush on Alex’s baby sister.” James chuckled.

While the others were joking around, Lena walked closer towards Jack and wrapped her arms around his nape and kissed his cheek and then smiled sweetly at him.

“Relax babe, she’s only a friend babe. Only a friend. You trust me, right?” Lena could see Jack’s cheeks was turning red but he couldn’t help but smile at her.

“I trust you babe.” He kissed Lena’s cheek.

Kara then walked in with Lena’s books, everyone was surprised at how at ease Kara look while carrying bulky books. And they also noticed her wearing the second division’s uniform.

“So you’re really on the second division?” James asked.

Kara just nodded.

Jack saw Kara carrying Lena’s books, he immediately let go of Lena and took a step forward towards Kara.

“Danvers, I got this. I’m sorry that you had to carry Lena things, I’ll carry my girlfriend’s things now.” While Kara was clueless to the tension, everyone around them noticed how Jack put an emphasize on the word ‘girlfriend’, as if telling Kara that Lena is already hers.

“Sure.” Kara just gave the books to Jack.

To lighten the mood, Lena started introducing her friends to Kara.

“Um, so guys we already know Kara. But she doesn’t know you guys yet. Um so Kara, meet my friends hehe. This is Jess, if you already know Winn, from you division, they’re dating or something. And then this is Sam, my best friend. And then that’s Maggie, you probably know her, she’s Alex’s girlfriend. And then that’s James, Barry and then that’s Sara and her girlfriend Ava. And lastly, Jack, my boyfriend.” Lena smiled while looking at Jack and then back to Kara.

“Hey Kara.”

“Nice to meet you!”

A chorus of greetings were said with smiles on their faces.

“Hi.” Kara tried to give them a smile but she was really struggling. Smile was erased from her head and system, her muscles does not even recognize the gesture anymore. But in her head, she does smile and it was the best kind of smile. She truly felt happy at the moment.

“Kara, do you want to join us to the mall? Alex is also gonna be there.” Maggie said with a smile.

Kara recognizes Maggie, from the stories and pictures Alex showed her. 

“Yeah, you should come with us.” James said.

While they were waiting for Kara’s response, when their attention turned towards Kara’s back when they heard things being dropped.

“Oh hey Kelly, what’s that? Do you guys need help?” James asked as she walked towards them.

“Hello brother! These are just parts for our new projects, where going to the garage since Imra needs us these.” Kelly said as she finished picking up the things she dropped.

“Hey Kara!” Winn greeted the girl. “Do you wanna come with us?” Winn asked excitedly.

Kara couldn’t explain what she was feeling when Winn invited her. Her body wanted her to move and walk towards Winn and Kelly, she felt excitement. Lena tried to look at Kara expression, she saw the startled look on Kara’s eyes at the expression but it also showed excitement. Her forehead immediately formed a crease, she have a hunch that Kara won’t be going with her.

“Dammit, why do I want her to be around me all the fucking time?” Lena started scolding herself in her head.

“Um, Maggie, I’m sorry but I would like to decline your invitation, maybe next time.” Kara smiled, a real smile, and everyone was startled. 

Although it was an apologetic smile, it was still a full smile. Jess and Sam can’t help but blush at how beautiful Kara actually is when they smile, even James and Maggie. Lena just continued to frown.

“Damn, she looks so cute when she smiled.” Jess whispered as she tried to hold her emotion back.

“She’s really pretty.” Sam said.

Lena on the other hand was not happy at all. “I saw it first.” Lena said to herself.

Jack noticed how his girlfriend looked, he took a deep breath and put her free arms around Lena’s shoulder and gripped it as if to secure Lena there.

“Are you going with your divisions?” Jack asked Kara.

“Yes, here, she forgot her papers.” Kara gave Lena’s papers to Jack. “We’ll be going now, it was nice to meet all of you Lena’s friends.” 

Jack’s gripped on Lena’s shoulder suddenly loosen up when he noticed the hint of sadness in Kara’s eyes when she mentioned “Lena’s friends”, the sadness was gone immediately but he noticed it. It was like she wanted to have that too, friends. Maybe what Lena said is true, her and Kara are just friends. But a part of Jack is still cold towards Kara and she still sees Kara as a threat.

Kara went towards Kelly and Winn and offered a helping hand, she saw that Kelly and Winn was having a hard time carrying the boxes filled with mechanical parts.

“Let me help you guys.” Kara took two of the boxes and carried them with ease

“Thanks Kar.” Winn said with a relief.

“We’re gonna go ahead guys, bye! See you at home James.” Kelly said with a smile as the three of them started walking away from the group when Lena suddenly spoke.

“Are you really not gonna come with us?” Lena asked sadly.

Kara nodded her head as a response to Lena.

“See you around Lena.” Kara turned her back and continued to walk with Kelly and Winn.

“Ah, I was looking forward on going with her and getting to know her.” Jess said with a pout.

“Wow, Winn was also here.” Sam said, rolling her eyes.

“She said next time, right? Come on girls.” Barry chuckled.

“Fine.” Jess said.

“Let’s go!” Maggie said while checking her phone, a text message from Alex.

“You guys go ahead, me and Lena will just talk for a bit.” The group looked at them, Lena looked at Jack. She already knows what’s up.

“You guys go ahead.” Lena said with a smile.

“O-okay.” Sam said hesitantly.

The other left the two of then. Once they were alone, Lena immediately face Jack with a frown on her face and arms crossed across her chest.

“What the hell was that Jack?!” Lena said, trying to contain her voice.

“What?” Jack rolled his eyes.

“Don’t act so innocent. You know what I mean. You acted rude towards Kara. I know you’re jealous, but I told you to trust me!” Lena said, trying to stay calm as much as possible.

“I do trust you, but-”

“But what? Do you know that she's adopted, she never had a friend growing up? Her only intention is to make friends Jack! And you acted rude towards her!” Jack was shocked with the information, of course he didn’t know that Kara was adopted because he really thought commander Danvers had another kid. He suddenly felt bad and embarrass with how he acted earlier but that doesn’t remove the fact that Kara was still a threat.

“I-I didn’t know babe, I’m sorry. I trust you, I swear. I really do. I’m really sorry, I admit. I’m jealous.” Jack sighed.

“Babe, you have nothing to be jealous about. I don’t like Kara. You’re the one that I want.” Lena took a step forward and put her hand on his cheek and tiptoed to kiss him on the lips.

Jack immediately felt better.

“Are you still jealous?” Lena asked.

“N-no.” Jack was still savoring the kiss from Lena, it was usually him who initiated kisses. 

Lena giggled at his reaction.

“Good, let’s go.” Lena smiled as they walked towards the parking lot.

Lena Luthor, for the first time, was doubting her feelings for Jack.


	8. Chapter 8

Kara, Kelly and Winn headed to the 2nd divisions garage where Imra is waiting for them. Kelly has been wanting to ask Kara something ever since they left the group.

“Um Kara, if you don’t mind me asking. But um… why was Jack looking at you like that? Like he doesn’t like you?” Kelly asked nervously. She didn’t want to annoy Kara, especially since they just met.

“I didn’t notice.” Kara responded coldly.

“How about Lena? I mean, I saw her glancing at you and when you came along with us. She seemed disappointed when you didn’t go with them. Just curious hehe.” Winn asked fixing the box on his arms.

“She’s my friend.” Kara answered shortly.

“How about my brother, James, are you friends with him too?” Kelly asked.

“No, I just met him. Lena just introduced me to them.” Kara answered.

“Aww don’t worry Kara, since you’re now part of the builders, we are like a family! Consider us your friends!” Winn said with enthusiasm.

Kara on the other hand stopped in her tracks, her eyes widened in shock with what she heard. The feeling of happiness visited her cold heart and warmed by Winn’s words.

“Are you serious?” Kara’s voice may not express how overjoyed she is but in her heart, she is happy.

“Of course, duh! We are dead serious haha!” Kelly said.

“We are going to introduce you to our other friends. You’ll like them, Nia is from the strategic’s but she hangs out with us cause she’s dating with Brainy. And then Gideon, she’s in our division too.” Winn said with excitement.

“I can’t wait to meet them.” Kara smiled.

“You know what dude, you should smile more often. It looks good on you.” Winn said as they continued to walk.

After a few minutes they arrived at the garage and went inside the room and they immediately someone screaming loudly, Winn immediately recognized Imra’s voice. 

They saw Imra standing with her hand on her waist and pacing back and forth, while Gideon was just sitting on top of the desk and Nia sitting on one of the couches.

“Where are those two?! I need the parts because I’m almost done!” Imra continued to walk back and forth.

“Imra, just relax. They are going to be here.” Gideon said.

“Yep, take a chill pill.” Nia chuckled.

The three of them were startled when they heard a box being placed on top of the table.

“Boss, here are the parts that you needed. They are not easy to find and carry.” Kelly said as she put the box that she was carrying.

“Thankfully, Kara helped us.” Winn said who just got inside and put down the box.

“You guys took too long, I need it urgently and even if Kara-” Imra stopped when she realized who helped Winn and Kelly.

And when that person entered the room carrying a box, Imra’s childish anger faded seeing the girl she likes asking her where to put the box. Imra had to gulp before talking.

“Kara.” Imra said softly.

“Yes?” Kara said as she heard her name being called.

“Um… what are you doing here?” Imra asked shyly.

“Someone suddenly changed their mood, someone is having a crush on the newbie.” Nia teased.

“Ha? No! Just little, she’s very hot and pretty but..” Before even Gideon could finish what she was going to say Nia already cut her off.

“Huh?! Not you! I’m talking about Imra! Hahaha!” Nia said laughing out loud.

“Stop messing with Kara guys.” Winn said but even he can’t help but chuckle.

“Ssshhh, I wanna hear Kara’s answer.” Nia said.

“What?” Kara asked confusingly.

“I said, what are you doing here?” Imra asked, this time, calmer.

“Helping you guys out and I was curious what you guys are working on.” Kara said.

“Kar, you don’t have to be curious because you’re going to help us now.” Kelly said.

“Okay.” Kara replied.

When Imra was finally composed again, she quickly went to the boxes that Winn and the others brought. She immediately searched for the part that she was looking for, a small chip enough to fit in a very tiny hole.

“Aha! Found it!” Imra exclaimed.

“Imra! You let us carry those boxes for that tiny piece of chip?!” Winn complained.

“Hehe, I forgot to mention that. But anyway, the last piece has been inserted and it is now complete!” Imra was now holding something that looks like a mobile phone but with a slighter upgrade into it, with scanner and other features that only Imra knows how it works.

“What’s that?” Gideon asked curiously.

“A phone?” Nia asked, observing the object on Imra’s hand.

“What?! Imra that thing was like invented already.” Kelly can’t help but give herself a face palm.

“What?! No! It just looks like a phone but it doesn’t work like one, it’s more for the medical field.” Imra explained.

All in the room, even Kara, are curious with what Imra just invented. They all waited for her further explanation.

“I don’t have a name for it yet but what it can do, um... it can heal bruises and cuts.” Imra said with a slight proud smile on her face.

“Ha? What is that for? I mean, it’s brilliant but why that?” Kelly asked.

“For you guys!” Imra pointed at Winn and Kelly.

“For us?” Winn asked.

“Every year, during the battle grounds you guys always get cuts and bruises from competing. Even though you guys know that you have no chance at winning you still fight for our division. You always get beaten up during those games, and I just wanted to help you guys.” Imra said shyly.

Kara was proud of Imra after hearing what she said. A leader who was not concern in winning but a leader concern for her men. She was like commander Danvers and right on that moment, Kara admired Imra.

Meanwhile, Winn and Kelly were really touched with how concern their head council is for them. They were very lucky to have such a caring and loving and a bit demanding leader.

“Thanks for this Imra.” Kelly said with a smile.

“Thank you Imra, but since Kara is with us now, she will surely help us fight during the battle grounds! We can even take a win for sure!” Winn excitedly said.

“Fight? Battle grounds?” Kara asked.

“Every division gathers their best men and create groups composed of three members. It’s one of the events during the sky battle grounds, it’s like a festival but the fights in the arena are the highlight of the festival.” Nia explained.

“Each member will be carrying a flag, the goal is to take the opponents’ flags in any means necessary. This usually requires violence or whatsoever, skills are put into test. Kelly and Winn always gets beaten up during the games.” Gideon explained.

“Hey Nia, you bruised yourself when you tripped earlier, right? Let’s test this gadget on you.” Imra said.

“What?! Wait! What if that thing suddenly explodes?!” Nia said nervously.

“It won’t, trust me.” Imra said.

Imra walked closer to Nia, while Nia held out her bruised arm. She closed her eyes nervously, waiting for the thing to explode.

“Done.” Imra smiled.

Nia opened her eyes and looked at her arm in disbelief.

All of them examined Nia’s arm, the bruise on her hand was actually gone. Although Nia could still feel a sting there when you press on it but it’s not like before. Imra’s invention was a success.

“Woah! It actually works!” Nia said in amazement.

“Now for the cut, any volunteer?” Imra said looking at them.

Winn and the others, except Kara, looked at each other nervously and then back at Imra and shook their heads all together. 

Kara sighed and took a step forward and grab the knife on the table and cut herself on her hands.

“Oh my- are you okay? Does it hurt?” Imra asked worriedly.

“Not at all.” Kara said without any hint of pain at all.

“Whoaw, are you sure? That looks painful dude! Your pain tolerance must be pretty high!” Winn said.

“Quick Imra, heal it! She’s bleeding!” Gideon said as she tried not to look at the blood.

Imra immediately responded and worked on Kara’ s injury, but she frowned when the gadget is not working.

“Oh shit, I haven’t perfect this part yet! I’m so sorry Kar!” Imra said, panicking.

“Quick get the first aid!” Kelly said as Nia immediately went to go get it. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Winn asked worriedly.

“Yes.” Kara said.

“Damn, I wish I have your pain tolerance.” Winn said.

“I perfected the bruise part but-… I’m really sorry Kar.” Imra said as she looked at the device on her hand disappointingly.

“Here, the first aid. We will look for some meds for Gideon, she is about to pass out from seeing the blood haha. Heal our friend Imra! ” Nia said as they left the two alone with Gideon who was lying on the couch.

“Friend.” Kara muttered to herself and smiled.

Imra looked up when she heard Kara muttered the word and how her heart started beating rapidly when she saw Kara’s smile, she was momentarily stunned.

“I finally saw her smile, beautiful.” Imra said to herself.

“Hey, are you okay?” Kara asked, noticing Imra was in daze.

Kara noticed how Imra’s face suddenly turned red when she asked the girl if she was okay. Imra just snapped out of it and gathered the first aid kit and tended to Kara’s wounds. 

“Does it hurt?” Imra asked as she gently cleaned Kara’s wound.

Kara was looking at Imra’ face, she was observing her, studying Imra’s features, her gestures, she added it all up together. In Kara’s brain she experienced this kindness and concern only from commander Danvers and Alex years ago when they took her in.

“I admire you.” Kara said softly.

“Huh?” Imra blushed at the sudden words.

“A leader who is not concern with winning but with her soldiers is admirable. You took notice on the little things, minor but you did not neglect it. Your invention will surely help limiting injuries for everyone.” Kara said.

“Mmhh, limiting injuries for everyone…. Kara you are so great!” Out of her excitement, Imra hugged Kara and kissed her cheek and immediately went to Gideon.

With the sudden actions of Imra, Kara was stunned and shocked. She was left there standing and her cheeks burning. She could feel herself blushing. She could still feel the warmness of Imra’s lips on her cheek. She frowned and touched her cheek. She was still processing what happened, it felt weird but at the same time it made her feel alive.

“Gideon, Kara really is great!” Imra exclaimed excitedly.

“Why?” Gideon asked as she sat up, feeling a little bit better now.

“L.I.F.E!” Imra exclaimed.

“Life?” Gideon asked.

“Yep! It stand for: Limiting Injuries For Everyone.” Imra explained.

“Cool.” Gideon said as she gave Kara a thumbs up.

When the others arrived back in the garage they talked about the name of Imra’s gadget and complimented Kara. 

Kara was still in daze with Laura’s kiss on her cheek but she was pulled out of her thoughts when people started saying goodbye to each other.

“I have to go guys, bye! Welcome to group Kara!” Winn said as he gave Kara a quick hug.

Everyone else followed suit. Kara was beaming inside, she felt warm all over.

Imra wanted to give her a ride home but she insisted on taking the bus.

When she was already sitting on the bus, she looked through the window seeing cars passing by and the street lights glowing. A smile formed on her face, she finally got the concept of having friends. She couldn’t help but think about the girl she met, who was annoying yet she found peace in her forest-like green eyes.

“I hope she enjoyed her day like did.” She thought with a smile.

“Thank you Lena Luthor.” She whispered to herself.


	9. Curious Cat

Lena arrived in the campus a bit early because she wants to read something from the library before classes start. 

She was intently researching about the cold case she started reading yesterday. She was hoping that she might find more information about the case, but sadly all her leads always end up on a dead end. The assassin was never caught, but she did find other interesting cold just days before the station L-Corp bloodshed.

“That’s odd, a series of murders happened before the Station L-Corp case. Is there a possibility that these are all connected to the L-Corp case?” She thought as she stood up and went to where the computers where and searched about the cases.

It took Lena two minutes to find information. Her eyes grew as she found out who the victims were.

“God, they were military rank officers. Nine commanders from different camps were killed but the killer was never found. There has to be a connection between all of this.” Lena whispered to herself as she stopped reading for a minute, thinking.

And then a realization hit her, she remembered that her mom and commander Danvers were supposed to be at the L-Corp camp but their vehicle had a problem so they arrived there late. 

“The assassin was targeting all the commanders.” Her heart was beating so loud with the realization, it could have been her mom and commander Danvers. “Shit!” She exclaimed in surprise as the warning bell rung. 

She immediately printed the article and gathered her things and run towards her the classroom where her first subject is. 

When she arrived at her classroom, she embarrassingly entered the room because it was her first time to arrive late.

“Ms. Luthor, I’m hoping this would be the first and last time this happens.” The professor warned.

“I’m sorry, I lost track of time.” Lena muttered.

“It’s okay, we haven’t started yet. Take a seat beside Ms. Danvers.” The professor said.

Lena did not expect that Kara was there early and even more that they were classmates in another subject again and seatmates too. A smiled formed on her lips as she immediately looked for Kara in the room which she eventually did, there she was sitting at the back of the class, resting her head on her hands on top of her desk. 

Lena frowned when she saw Kara’s hand wrapped with bandage. She walked towards her and sat down next to her.

“What happened with her hand? Why isn’t she being careful?!” Lena was screaming inside.

“Good morning Lena.” Kara greeted with a slight smile on her face.

Kara, however, noticed the Lena was sending daggers towards her way with her eyes.

“Something wrong?” Kara asked.

“With me, nothing. But you, what the hell happened with your hand Danvers?!” Lena whispered trying as much as possible to tone down the volume of her voice.

“This? It’s nothing, it’s just a minor cut.” Kara said nonchalantly.

“Tell me the truth Danvers, we are friends right?” Lena said with a shrug.

“Is getting a cut included in friendships?” Kara asked curiously.

“Yes, friends share feelings. Happy moments and even the painful ones. Friends care for each other and one doesn’t like seeing their friend getting hurt.” Lena explained.

“Feelings? Pain? Hurt? Will I feel those?” Kara asked herself.

“Very well, point taken.” Kara replied, still thinking about what Lena said.

“So? What happened to your hands?” Lena asked once again, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

“I volunteered to cut myself for Imra.” Kara simply replied.

“What?!” Lena asked, trying to process what Kara just said and why the heck she would do such thing. And just hearing Imra’s name, her cousin, her blood was suddenly boiling.

“She made this very brilliant invention that can heal bruises and cuts for Kelly and Winn. She was able to heal Nia’s bruise, then she asked a volunteer to see if it would work on cuts-”

“So she chose you?” Lena asked with her eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

“Negative, I volunteered.” 

“I will really scold that girl.” Lena massaged her forehead trying to calm herself down. “Let me see your hand.” She grabbed Kara’s hand without waiting for the Kara’s approval.

Kara was surprised at the gesture. Once Lena grabbed her hand she immediately felt something, the same feeling she felt when she first stared into her piercing green eyes. Her heart started beating so fast and slow at the same time, she couldn’t grasp what she was feeling. Kara just stared at the girl in front of her examining her hand.

“It doesn’t look that bad, make sure to clean it everyday, okay?” Lena smiled and looked up to her.

Kara just nodded in response because she couldn’t find her to voice to speak, like suddenly her words are lost. But she really was just lost in Lena’s eyes.

After their interaction, Kara attentively listened to her professor’s lecture while Lena was stealing glances at Kara. 

Lena was feeling all happy inside because she saw Kara first thing in the morning, but with that realization she frowned. She was supposed to be thinking about Jack, her boyfriend but here she is thinking about the girl who is just beside her. She shook her head and get rid of those thoughts and instead focus on the board. 

After their class, Kara was busy gathering her things while Lena was busy thinking.

“I should’ve eaten my breakfast. Now, I’m hungry and Sam is still having a class. Jack is training and I’m really really hungry.” Lena said to herself, when suddenly her stomach rumbled. 

Lena turned red because Kara, who is beside her, definitely heard it and Kara turned to her.

“Shit.” Lena embarrassingly looked down.

“Are you perhaps hungry?” Kara asked.

Lena just nodded because she’s still embarrassed.

“Let’s go.” This made Lena look up and looked at Kara in confusion.

“Huh?” Lena asked.

“Let’s have breakfast.” Kara said.

Lena’s lips suddenly formed a smile, she couldn’t quite understand which part made her smile. The part where she can finally eat something or the part where Kara Danvers just asked her out for breakfast. 

The two of them bought food and headed towards the garden because Lena insisted that it was a nice place to eat. Kara was carrying a tray with their food. When they found a table under a big tree, they immediately took a seat across each other. Kara put the tray down and gave Lena her food.

“Thank you.” Lena smiled widely.

Lena was happily eating, munching on her sandwich while Kara was amused seeing Lena happily eating her food while reading something. Kara was not curious with what Lena is reading, she was more curious with what’s running through Lena’s head. 

Lena noticed the pair of eyes looking at her like she was a specimen under a microscope and she gave Kara a violent reaction.

“What?!”

“Nothing, sorry for staring.” Kara looked away.

Lena on the other hand smiled mischievously.

“And why were you staring?” Lena asked with a grin.

“You have a sauce on your face.” 

Lena immediately wipe her mouth using a tissue, her cheeks were burning. How many times did she embarrass herself around Kara already. She took a glance at Kara who was now eating her sandwich.

“Aren’t you gonna ask what I’m reading?” Lena said.

“Ha? Do I have to ask that?” Kara tilted her head a little bit to face Lena.

“Not really, I just thought that you might be curious hehe.” 

“I want to know what the two of you are doing here.”

Lena knew exactly who the voice belongs to, and she recognizes the bitter and angry tone on it too. Lena quickly stood up and greeted Jack with a kiss. 

Kara couldn’t once again understand that whenever Lena kisses Jack she feels a sting in her heart, like a bullet just hit her which was impossible because she is very much aware of her surrounding, she can feel if she is being targeted from miles away, but nothing is suspicious around them.

“Babe, your class ended already?” Lena asked, feeling the tension in the air.

“Yes, can you answer my question.” Jack said, anger clearly evident in his voice.

“Ah… well... this is what happened….” Lena knows what she was going to say but she was very nervous.

“She was hungry, I invited her for breakfast.” Kara said honestly.

“Look Kara, I understand that you’re being nice to Lena and want to be her friend but let me take care of my girlfriend, okay?” Jack emphasized the word girlfriend. 

Lena sensing the tension, immediately grabbed her thing and grabbed Jack’s arm and left. Jack was already making a scene which never in a million years she thought would see that side of Jack. Before she fully left Kara, she smiled and thanked her for the breakfast.

When Kara was left alone, she saw some papers left on the table. She reached across the table and gathered the papers and fixed it when she accidentally caught a glimpse of the content of one of the papers.

Kara frowned and her eyes suddenly turned dark. She crumpled the paper with so much force.

“Curious little cat.” Kara smirked and then stood up and immediately went to the trash bin.

“But you really should stop Lena, you might not like what you will discover.” Kara muttered to herself.

She then look around her to see if no one is around, she took a lighter from her pocket and lit up the papers on fire and threw it in the trash. Kara then started to walk away, she then took out a device from her satchel which enables her to hack the school files and their computers. She found the site and immediately erased it and other sites connected to it so that no other students could ever find it, not even Lena.


	10. Dilemma

“Let me go Jack, you’re hurting me!” Lena yelled, as she tried to yank her arms from Jack’s tight grip.

Lena was still trying to process Jack’s behavior. She knows that Jack is jealous but he never acted like this, it was the first time. Lena has a lot of admirers who flirted with her but he never reacted this way, not until Kara arrived in their lives. 

“Why are you with her?!” Jack’s voice is so full of anger, they were just lucky that no one is around.

“Jack, let me go!” Lena said as she successfully yanked her arm away from Jack and rubbed the spot where he held her. “I was hungry! She heard my stomach rumbling that’s why she invited me for breakfast! What hell is wrong with you?!” 

Jack stopped, as he saw how Lena was looking at him. Lena looked at him with frightened eyes and he too was surprised with his behavior. 

“Babe… I’m sorry. I- I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He was taking deep breaths as he raised his shaking hands to touch Lena’s arm, where he gripped her.

Lena immediately took a step back because she was truly scared of what Jack might do to her, the Jack in front of her is not the same person she knows. But a part of Lena is blaming herself because she could have made a way so that Jack will no longer be jealous of Kara, she tried to assure Jack but clearly words are not going to work, maybe she needs to do something more.

“I-it’s okay, we’re okay.” Lena said as she hugged Jack tightly and closed her eyes. Her heart was still raising and her brain has never been this confused.

She has decided then that she will avoid Kara.

A week had passed and Kara was adjusting well to her new school and even to some of her classmates, although she is still uptight as ever but she is now able to be a bit more relaxed especially around her division. She and Lena was starting to get close because they have a few subjects together. But lately, Kara noticed how Lena is trying to avoid her, even asking their professors to change her seat so that they won’t have to be seatmates. 

Kara did not bother to ask why Lena was avoiding her because Winn and Nia mentioned to her that Jack is jealous with her because of how Lena is getting close with her. At first Kara could not understand this but Winn made sure to explain it to Kara as crystal clear as possible because Jack can be a bad enemy.

It took Winn three hours before Kara understood it, Winn and Nia’s nerves almost popped trying to explain it to her. What made Kara understand? Simple, when Nia said that Lena and Jack might break up because of her it would start trouble. With that, instant Kara wanted to avoid trouble and she didn’t want to burden Lena. Lena might annoy her but she somehow can’t stand seeing Lena getting hurt.

Lena on the other hand decided to distance herself a little from Kara to avoid Jack from getting jealous. She saw how Jack suddenly became really possessive towards her especially when Kara is around. But she couldn’t really totally keep her distance because she shared a few classes with Kara. 

To save her relationship with Jack, Lena avoided Kara even inside their classroom. She asked their professor to change her seat. She would usually say that she couldn’t see well from her seat. But no matter how hard she tries to say away, a big part of her wants to be around Kara and wants to see her almost everyday but she couldn’t because she loved Jack. Does she?

During the times she avoided Kara, she couldn’t help but feel frustrated, why? Because she saw how Kara and Imra has gotten closer day by day. It was obvious that her cousin like Kara. Whenever she was with Imra, Imra would talk about how hot Kara is. How her smile was such a rare moment to glimpse, how gentle she is, caring and kind, and how Kara enjoys fixing things. This annoyed and frustrated Lena even more because she could’ve known those things about Kara if she didn’t have to avoid her.

Currently, Lena is giving Kara and Imra her daggering look.

“Those two would’ve been dead by now with how you are looking at them.” Sam whispered to her.

“Huh?” Lena replied, taking her eyes off from the two.

“I know those looks Lena, I know you. You and Kara have gotten close, but lately you’re avoiding her because of Jack. In my point of view you are doing the right thing because you love Jack, but a part of me doubts that. Because base on how you look at her… do you like her?” Sam asked gently and carefully.

“What?! No! I don’t like her Sam! Maybe I’m looking at her angrily because I don’t like her for my cousin, that’s it.” Lena said. She wasn’t even sure who she was trying to convince.

“Mmmhhh, if you’re sure. But why though? I mean, look at them. Imra looks happy.” Sam said.

The two of them were standing outside the second division’s garage door, and it was wide open and they can see clearly what’s going on inside the room. They went there to get some materials for their camping trip on the next day. Gadgets that would help them with wild animals that might approach their camp.

Lena saw that Imra was indeed happy, it was obvious. Imra likes taking care of Kara, she’s currently wiping grease off from Kara’s face and then wiped her sweat too. 

Lena’s system can’t accept what was transpiring in front of her, she has no idea that what she was feeling is jealous and what frustrates her most is she can’t do anything about it and just watch them together.

“Kara, come closer. You look silly haha.” Imra said as she wiped off grease and dirt from Kara’s face.

“Huh?” Imra just chuckled at how cute Kara was.

“You guys are disgustingly sweet and cute.” Winn chuckled.

“Hey Kara, aren’t you getting hot with how you are still wearing your jumpsuit all the way up? Why don’t you strip down the top and tie it around your waist.” Brainy suggested.

“Okay.”

Kara slowly zipped down her jumpsuit and all of them even Lena and Sam outside the garage saw her stripping down. Kara noted in her brain to wear a sleeveless undershirt underneath the jumpsuit, which is hugging her body very well. Her toned arms and broad shoulders are showing and even her abs are visible because of how fitting her shirt is and the people around her is looking at her.

“Is this right?” Kara asked as she finished tying the suit around her waist.

“Oh my gosh.” Nia whispered to herself, blushing.

“Abs.” Kelly and Gideon whispered in unison, ogling over Kara.

Imra was turning red and so was Sam and Lena who are outside. 

Imra took notice of the army dog tag around Kara’s neck and what really caught her attention while she was observing Kara’s body, just near her left collar bone is a tattoo.

“You have a tattoo?” Imra asked with a surprised tone.

“Yeah.” Kara answered.

“Wait, what? Let me see!” Winn said as he came closer to her. “Whoaw, a barcode?” He asked curiously.

“Where did you get that Kar?” Gideon asked.

“Yeah, when did you get that girl?” Nia asked.

“I don’t remember, I had this since I was young I guess.” Kara said.

Imra took a step closer and bent down a little to see Kara’s tattoo up close, the sudden closeness startled Kara. She could smell Imra’s perfume.

“What does these numbers mean Kar? 00001?” Imra asked curiously.

Lena couldn’t take what was happening anymore, seeing Imra that close to Kara made her want to burst. She couldn’t stand Imra being close to Kara, faces inches away from each other. Lena didn’t even realized that her body just instantly moved and knocked, more like banged on the garaged door, which made everyone in the room, except Kara, to jump a little.

“Lena! I thought you were about to destroy the door, hehe.” Imra said with no malice or anything at all, but Lena on the other hand, she was fuming inside.

Imra went closer to Lena and gave her cousin a hug. Lena kept giving Kara daggering looks, which made Kara wonder if she did something wrong.

“Weird.” Kara muttered to herself.

“Hey guys! Sorry if we just barged in, we just need to get something.” Sam smiled widely.

“Oh, it’s you guys. Professor Grant said you were coming. Let me just get them.” Kelly said as she immediately went to another room inside the workshop or garage. 

“What did you guys needed?” Imra asked.

“Um, we needed gadgets. We will be having a camping at the forest. Studying landmarks and habitat and eventually how we can adjust in that environment.” Lena explained.

“Wait, isn’t the forest where you guys are going dangerous? A lot of wild animals and not to mention wolves!” Nia exclaimed, frightened at the idea of being in the wild.

“Yep, but not to worry we won’t being going out alone there haha. All of the sophomores are coming!” Sam said excitingly.

“Really? So Winn, Nia and Kara are also going?” Imra asked.

“Yep!” Sam answered.

“Wait, I didn’t know about this!” Winn said.

“Huh, they are going with us?” Lena asked, also not aware of the information she just knew.

“You also didn’t know? Guys, do you even read you emails?” Sam rolled her eyes.

“Nia, did you know about this?” Winn asked.

“Yes.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I’m so unprepared!” Winn said, sighing.

“Duh, it’s not my fault you didn’t read your email.” Nia said with a smirk.

“Hahaha, next time you guys should open your email.” Imra said laughing at how miserable Winn looks. “I’m just curious, what are these three going to do there? Are the forces also joining?” Imra asked.

“Yes, they are also going. Forces will be in charged in combat just incase we cross paths with wild animals there. While the builders will be in charge for our safety, assuring all equipment are working and functioning well, especially at night.” Sam explained.

Kelly arrived with the gadgets that Lena and Sam needs.

“Here are the things that your division requested.” Kelly said, giving the box to them.

“Tell the forces that they should be careful will land mines, those are tricky and dangerous to plant.” Imra said.

“James said that Jack will be planting those, so there’s nothing to worry.” Kelly said.

“Um, we guys are heading out now. We still need to pack our things, see you guys tomorrow?” Lean said, looking right at Kara.

“Wait, what time should we be there? And where?” Winn asked.

“What, you guys don’t know?!” Kelly asked.

“Me and Kara didn’t read the email, okay?” Winn sighed.

“4:00 am, where going to meet here in school.” Kara said, looking back at Lena.

“Ha? You read the email?” Winn asked.

Kara just nodded, she read the message and she was very much aware of the details. But lately a lot of things has been bothering her mind that forgot that it was going to be tomorrow. Lately she couldn’t stop thinking about Lena, when she closes her eyes she could see Lena’s green ones and smile. She’s trying to figure out what she is feeling but she doesn’t have an answer to it yet. 

The only excuse she could come up with is she keeps on thinking about Lena because the girl is researching about something from her past and might eventually discover her secret but seeing Lena standing in front of her, made her heart beat rapidly, like it was going to come out from her chest.

“Vital signs seems normal but my heart keeps on beating rapidly? Am I going to suffer a heart attack?” Kara asked herself.

“Hey Kar! I said, did you read it?” Winn asked, snapping Kara from her thoughts.

“Huh? Yes, I must’ve forgotten that it’s going to be tomorrow.” Kara said, composed. Like she wasn’t just having a dilemma inside her mind.

“W-we’re gonna go ahead.” Lena said, tearing her eyes away from Kara.

“Bye Lena, see you at your house later! Your mom invited me for dinner hehe, see you.” Imra waved Lena and Sam goodbye.

Lena and Sam was about to leave when Winn spoke.

“Hey, I’m going to tag along with you girls. I really need to pack.”

“We’re going to go with you guys also, how about you Imra and Kara?” Nia asked as the others prepare to leave.

“I think I’ll stay for a bit.” Kara said.

“Me too.” Imra smiled.

“Okay, see you tomorrow Kar! And don’t forget to lock up! Bye!” Winn reminded.

“Um, bye Kar. We’re gonna go ahead.” Lena said sadly.

Kara smiled a little at Lena and spoke.

“See you.” 

And then they left Kara and Imra alone in the garage, which left Lena disappointed and at the same time bothered. One, Kara decided to stay and two, she’s alone with Imra.

“What the hell is gonna do there anyways?!” Lena angrily asked herself.

Her questioned was answered when Kelly spoke.

“Kara really loves fixing things, she really won’t stop until she’s done fixing it.” Kelly said with admiration.

“Fix what exactly?” Sam asked.

“She’s fixing the school’s vending machine. That girl can no longer wait for someone to fix it, if there is anything that we really noticed about Kara. She freaking loves to eat.” Kelly answered.

“Oh my god! She’s a lifesaver, I’ve been dying to get food from that machine! I think half of me is dying out of happiness!” Sam said dramatically.

“Sam, it’s just a vending maching.” Lena chuckled.

“It’s a source of food Lena!” Sam exclaimed as the group laughed.


	11. Wolves

It was 4 in the morning and it was very cold outside, all the sophomores gathered at the main gate of the school. Some students had already took their sit inside the buses, while others are still outside of the bus enjoying their cups of coffee with their friends.

“Ooo, it’s so cold.” Winn complained as he took a sip from his coffee.

“Where’s Kara?” Nia asked, rubbing her hands together to keep herself warm.

“I’m here.” Kara made herself known to the group as she walked up to them.

Just across them were Lena and Jack’s group. For the first time Kara’s eyes was searching for the girl with raven hair and piercing green eyes. And when she finally found her, she felt that feeling again. A stinging pain in her chest. 

She saw Lena snuggling with Jack. When Lena craned her neck up to kiss Jack’s cheek she immediately looked away, not liking what she saw.

“All sophomore, get inside the buses. We’re leaving!” One of their professors announced. 

Each student immediately got inside the buses. Lena saw Kara getting inside the same bus that they were also assigned to. They were grouped, each group consists of students from the three divisions.

“Looks like hottie is in our bus, do I look good?” Ava Sharpe asked her girlfriend as she fixed her hair.

“Babe, you always look good in my eyes. So Danvers better back off.” Sara said with her infamous smirk.

“It’s too early for this.” James cringed.

“Jess, Winn is in our group!” Sam teased as Jess immediately blushed.

When they got inside the bus, Lena immediately saw Kara who is looking outside the window. Lena immediately took her eyes away from Kara in fear of Jack getting jealous again. She proceeded to sit next to Jack.

Kara was looking outside the window to stop herself from looking at Lena, she was being tortured inside because there was nothing that she wanted to do except look at Lena. All of these feelings are new to her and she’s trying her very best to understand them.

The ride to the forest is quiet, the air is filled with tension. This will be the first time that these students experience being in the wild, they are not going against people with guns but rather aggressive wild animals not capable of negotiations.

When they arrived, they immediately set up camp. The forces immediately set up the tents, the strategics students studied the area and the builders was setting up the equipment, securing the area around them and installing detectors around their camp just in case any wild animal would come across their camp. What they feared the most are wolves, they always travel in packs. 

When the camp was set up and secured, Professor Grant gathered up the students and grouped them into three.

“I’ll be grouping you all into three, and you will be dropped off in a safe zone area and you must come back in the camp before sunset. Welcome to your survival test. We will be testing your ability to work as a team, you skills are going to be put into test and you instinct. So listen up!” Professor Grant started calling up names.

After the grouping was done, Jack instantly reacted because he didn’t want to be grouped with Kara. And most especially with Lena too. She approached Professor Grant and tried to change her groupmate but Cat Grant just shushed her.

It was already 7 am and each group was dropped off to a safe zone away from the camp, they were blindfolded while they traveled away from the camp.

When they arrived, they immediately took off their blindfolds.

“Let’s go. Lena, can you tell where we are?” Jack said.

“Based on the map we studied earlier, I think we are in the west side of the forest. Damn it, they took our maps.” Lena sighed in frustration.

“This is a survival training. We have to rely on our skills and instincts. Babe, stay close to me, okay? Before sunset we will be back at the camp, trust me okay?” Jack said to Lena with a reassuring smile on his face.

“I trust you babe.” Lena smiled.

They started walking, Jack and Lena are walking side by side while Kara walked behind them. It was as if, the two forgot that they have another member with them. Kara didn’t mind is she does not exist in their eyes because she is much more focused in observing their surrounding and strictly observing. Her senses are alert.

Kara stopped on her tracks and bent down, she saw some broken twigs and a large print on the ground.

“Something’s wrong.” Kara said to herself as she looked around.

“Kara! You are slowing as down! Keep moving!” Jack said with authority.

Jack is carrying an airsoft gun, the only weapon given to them. Jack was already pissed at Kara, because she was slowing them down, adding to her anger is the presence of Kara itself. Lena on the other hand looked at Kara and spoke.

“Kara, we need to keep moving.” 

“Acknowledged that.” Kara started moving, without looking at Lena at all.

They kept on walking for hours, it was already 4 pm in the afternoon. All three of them are resting because they have been burning so much energy from walking and yet the camp is still nowhere in sight and the clock is ticking.

“Babe, you think we are near?” Jack asked, confidence wearing off.

“I’m not sure babe, it’s hard to tell. We only have a few hours left, we really need to move.” Lena worriedly replied.

Kara silently observed the two of them. She didn’t notice that she was already staring at Lena, she saw Lena was sweating, nervous but was trying her best to stay calm. Kara could no longer that she indeed admires Lena’s bravery and her attraction for the girl.

“Hey! Stop staring at Lena like that!” Jack said angrily.

“Huh?” Lena looked at Kara, clueless to Kara’s longing stares.

Jack caught Kara staring at Lena, those stares he knew those, because he looked at Lena like that too, admiration and love. Kara was a bit caught off guard, she just looked away from them, at least they know Kara is with them. 

Then Kara heard something, and it wasn’t a friendly sound. She immediately stood up.

“Look Kara, when we reach the camp, don’t you dare come near Lena ever again! Got it?!” Jack was causing so much noise and commotion, while Lena was trying to hold him off.

“Jack stop! Kara is not even doing anything, and your anger is not helping our situation!” Lena yelled.

“Do you fucking understand me?!” Jack yelled to Kara, ignoring Lena.

“Silence.” Kara said softly, eyes observing their surrounding.

“The nerve you have!” Jack was starting to walk towards Kara.

“Jack stop!” Lena tried pulling Jack towards the opposite direction.

“You two shut up!” Lena and Jack immediately stopped. “Something is wrong.”

Both Jack and Lena were surprised because it was the first time they saw any emotion from Kara, they were even scared when Kara yelled at them. But what scared them the most was when Kara said something is wrong. Jack quickly took the safety off of his airsoft gun and pointed at the bushed. The three of them moved closer together and what they heard sent chills down their spines.

Kara’s face was now serious as she looked intently at the trees, with her fist clenched tightly and finally she was able to see what was behind the tree, eyes that are looking at them like they are prey. Kara met the eyes of their predator.

“Wolves.” Kara muttered.

“Are you sure?” Lena gulped nervously.

Kara did not answer Lena’s question, she had her focus on the problem in front of her. She was observing their movements, waiting for their next move, and in her head she too was already planning but have a few obstacles she have to put in consideration.

Although they were against wild animals, wolves, Kara have no problem taking them all down but she couldn’t, not in front of Lena and Jack. She will be exposed. But with all of these tasks in her head, one prevailed. Protecting Lena.

“What are they doing? Circling us?” Jack asked, nervousness creeping in his system.

“Studying their prey.” Lena said, trying to stay calm.

“Shit.” Jack whispered.

Lena is scared, but in fear she needs to clear her mind and think under pressure. She is a strategics and her job is to get them out of there safely with her ideas. She could hear the wolves growling, her hands are shaking.

Kara was looking at her, even in their current situation she couldn’t help but admire Lena’s bravery. By just observing her, Kara knew that Lena was thinking already for an escape route but Lena is still a rookie in this situation, and she needs a little help.

“Smoke.” Kara said softly, enough for Lena to hear it.

“Ha?” Lena frowned, thinking and trying to decipher what Kara wanted her to know. “Smoke… a smoke grenade! We can use that to escape!” Lena said to herself.

“Jack, is the smoke grenade with you?” Lena asked, feeling a little bit more confident.

“Yeah.” 

“Good, alright listen up. Jack, on the count of three release the smoke grenade and after that we run west if I remember correctly there’s a river there, we can cross it, wolves don’t like water. Got it?” Lena explained.

“Got it! Grab my hand Lena.”

Lena was a bit hesitant to hold Jack’s hand, maybe because Kara is with them and she didn’t want her to see them holding hands, but she eventually did. But Jack’s hand was shaking, it’s her first time to in this situation. Jack is used to dealing with people as an enemy but never wolves that will tear you apart in a bloody way. 

Kara noticed Jack’s hands, she needs to give Jack a little motivation. It’s the only way for him to release the grenade properly.

“What your priority soldier?” Kara looked at Jack straight in the eyes.

“Huh?” Both Lena and Jack looked at Kara with confusion on their faces.

“Answer me soldier.” 

Jack realized what Kara was trying to ask her. Jack was intimidated with how Kara questioned her, it was as if he was in front of a much superior soldier or commander. Kara’s tone was strong and full of authority. Jack couldn’t grasped that a mere builders was ordering him, a forces student. Jack then stood straight and answered Kara.

“My pr-prioty is Lena’s safety…” Jack held Lena’s hand tightly.

“That makes the two of us.” Kara whispered to herself but Lena, with her sharp ears, heard it.

Lena didn’t know how to react, she wanted to smile but with their situation no smile should be visible at all.

The wolves are moving, going in for an attack.

“Babe!” Lena screamed at Jack.

As the wolves are about to attack, Jack instantly released the smoke grenade and in seconds the area is now covered with black smoke. The wolves got startled with the black smoke, Kara took this opportunity to speak and take advantage of the situation.

“Move!”

The three quickly moved their asses off even if they couldn’t see because of the smoke covering the area. Jack had Lena’s hand with a tight gripped but Lena was suddenly slipped from her hand as one of the wolves tackled and pinned Lena on the ground.

“AAAAAHHHH!” Lena screamed trying to break free.

“Lena!” Jack struggled to search for Lena because of the smoke. He heard another wolf coming close to them, he needed to move.

Lena was on the ground and she could hear the wolf that pinned her growling at her, she froze scared for her life. She wanted to scream, but she couldn’t she was too scared. The wolf was so close to her face and as the wolf opened its mouth, ready to devour her, Lena closed her eyes and yelled for the person in her head for help.

“KAAAARA!” She screamed in her head, her voice failing her.

As if Kara heard and felt Lena, she found her. She immediately made her move and tackled the wolf off of Lena with force. Lena is shaking, she immediately grabbed her and led her away from the wolf.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked, emotions hidden with calmness.

“Yes.” Lena replied, her voice shaking.

The two of them sprinted out of the smoke, heading to the west direction. Kara searched for Jack, while Lena was coughing out the smoke.

“Jack!” Kara yelled.

Jack, who is on the other side heard the scream.

“Lena! Kara, is Lena with you?!” Jack screamed.

“Affirmative! We can’t come to your direction, the pathway is blocked.” Kara said.

“Understood! You guys find another route! We have to move! Let’s meet up at the river!” Jack yelled back.

“Acknowledged that!” 

After a minute of two they started sprinting. Kara and Lena had to find another way, the wolves blocked their way towards Jack’s location. When they reached a safe distance, they took the opportunity to take a breath. Kara could still see Lena is shaking in fear and she couldn’t stand it. It was breaking a pieve of her. She took a step closer to Lena and put her hands on her shoulder.

“Hey, look at me…” Kara said softly.

Lena slowly looked up, she saw Kara’s blue eyes. Those eyes showed emotions of care, care towards her. She felt calm and safe here with Kara.

“It’s going to be okay, I’ll bring you back to Jack.” Oh how her own words killed Kara. She was really falling for Lena.

Flashback  
Kara decided to stay at the garage, and Imra accompanied her.

“You really are serious when you said you wanted to fix the vending machine.” Imra shook her head in amusement but also with admiration for Kara.

“Yeah.” Kara said with a nod. “Um, Imra. Can I ask you a question?” Kara, shyly asked.

“Cute.” Imra giggled.

“Ha?”

“Nothing.” Imra coughed, concealing her giggle. “What did you want to ask?”

Kara took a deep breath, she needs to know what she has been feeling. It kept haunting her and she really was desperate on understanding what she was feeling towards Lena.

“What do you call, if you keep on thinking about someone, like that person is always on your mind and when you close your eyes all you can see is that person, her smile, her eyes, like you couldn’t think about anything else anymore…” Kara stopped fixing the machine as she tried to find the words.

Imra’s eyes sparkled and she was smiling. Kara showed a soft side of her, very opposite from her strong and stiff personality. She couldn’t help to think and hope that just maybe, just maybe, that Kara is attracted to someone or in love with someone, and just maybe that Kara was referring to her.

“You’re in love.” Imra smiled sweetly to Kara.

“In love.” Kara whispered to herself.

End of flashback

Lena was lost in Kara’s eyes but hearing Jack’s name, it snapped her out. She was Jack’s girlfriend, she’s been in love with Jack since she was young and to be Jack’s girlfriend was all she ever wanted. But right now, she isn’t so sure.

Kara frowned when she saw a cut on the side of Lena’a neck, her hand move and tucked Lena’s hair behind her eras and took a closer look. The cut is deep and it was bleeding.

“You’re hurt.” Kara whispered softly.

And how Lena’s eyes grew in surprise, the cold and stiff Kara she met disappeared. The Kara in front of her is showing a different side of her. Kara wiped the blood off Lena’s neck. Lena felt chills running down her spine, Kara’s touch is gentle.

But the moment was ruined when Kara realized something.

“Blood.”

“It’s just a small cut Kara, I’m okay.” Lena said with a smile but Kara didn’t budge.

“That’s not what I’m worried about…” Kara did not even get to finish her sentence when they heard the wolf howling nearby.

“Your blood, they have locked on your scent. This is not good.” Kara was on high alert.

“What are we going to do?” Lena was starting to get nervous again, she held Kara’s hand.

Kara was thinking, with Lena beside her, she couldn’t move freely but she can’t let Lena get hurt or harmed. She need to find a safe place for Lena to hide and redirect the attention of the wolves towards her but first she needs to take care of Lena’s scent. Kara immediately bent down and gathered in her hand mud and dirt. She rubbed it on Lena’s neck.

“Kara what are you doing?!” Lena violently reacted.

“This will help, we need to mask your scent.” Kara continued to cover Lena’s neck with mud and dirt while Lena nodded her head.

“we need to climb the tree.” Kara said once she finished covering Lena’s neck.

“Oh, okay.” 

Lena and Kara immediately climbed the tree, they were already up high but it still wasn’t safe. Kara needs to lure them away from Lena, she needs Lena to get to the river safely and head to the camp before sunset. She looked Lena in the eyes.

“Lena.” 

Lena did not like how Kara is looking at her, like she was about to do something crazy.

“Kar, we are going to go back to the camp together, okay?” Lena said, her voice firm.

“I think that’s not possible Lena.” Kara smiled, a soft one.

“Please don’t joke around Kara, it’s not funny.” Lena’s heart was beating rapidly.

“Listen to me, once the wolves are gone. I need you to move and head towards west where Jack is and go back to the camp.” Kara said with a serious tone.

“No!” Lena yelled angrily. “Whatever it is you’re thinking, stop it! We are going back together! Not just me and Jack, but also you! I’m not going without you! We are safe here, we just need to wait for those wolves to go.” Lena’s cheeks are now stained with her tears.

“I’m not taking any chances Lena, I t-told Jack I would keep you safe.” Kara said, her voice faltering. She knew what she told Jack was meaningless, she wanted Lena safe because she wanted to. Not because of Jack.

“Kar, please don’t… don’t do this…” Lena cried out, her grip firm on Kara’s arms.

How Kara’s heart broke into a thousand of pieces with the sight of Lena crying. She held Lena’s face with both of her hands and looked at her in the yes. Kara wiped off Lena’s tears from her face and smiled.

“I’ll be alright, I’ll meet you there. I promise.” Kara said.

And for the first time, Kara made a promise. She never made a promise all her life, not even to commander Danvers and Alex, but she did, to Lena.

“When I come down from here, I need you to remain silent as best as you can. And when the coast is clear, run. Run and never look back.” Kara was still wiping Lena’s tears away.

Lena just nodded, she couldn’t do anything. Kara is determined with her decision. When she had calmed down, Kara let go of Lena’s face and started climbing down. Lena immediately grabbed Kara’s hand to stop her. Kara looked up to her and spoke.

“I have to do this Lena, I’ll meet you at the camp.” Kara said.

“Promise me.” Lena said, sniffing.

“I promise.” Kara smiled.

And then Lena let go of Kara’s hand. All she could do was stare at Kara as she climbed down the tree. Lena’s face is once again filled with tears. It was breaking her heart.

When Kara reached the ground, she can hear the wolves are near. Kara looked up to Lena and gave her a gesture to stay silent. And then loud growling noises surrounded her. Kara bent down and reached for her dagger, hidden in her boot. She sliced her hand and let the blood flow on the ground, her way to get the attention of the wolves. And the wolves immediately took the bait and locked their attention on Kara.

Lena was looking down below, she remained as silent as possible. This is all she can do to help Kara.

Kara immediately sprinted away from the area giving Lena the opportunity to climb down and run away from danger. Lena was crying as she was running towards the direction of Jack. Her heart was breaking.

Kara stopped running and got into a fighting stance.

“Let’s see what you’ve got.” She smirked.


	12. Blood

Kara quick on her feet sprinted away from the wolves. She managed to dodge some of the wolves. The wolves are quick but Kara is much quicker than them and far more superior with her skills. 

She kept running, luring the wolves away from where Lena was heading to. 

Kara can’t deny the fact that she’s enjoying this, it’s been so long since she last seen action. This is awakening the sleeping monster inside of her.

“12 in total.” Kara said in her head as she stopped running and was ready to fight.

It has been so long since Kara stained her hands with blood, to kill with her own two hands, to see blood drop on the soil and everything in her system is just dying to taste it all again. 

No one will be able to see what she is about to do, no one will stop her. Not even Alex or commander Danvers. The only witness will be dead in just a few minutes. There’s no holding back, they are only wolves, not humans. Mercy is out of the question.

“I’m going to enjoy this.” She smirked.

Meanwhile, Lena is running as fast as she can towards West, to safety. She kept on looking back, hoping to see Kara running behind her but not even her shadow is following her. Her tears starts falling, her chest was starting to hurt, like she was leaving a part of her behind. But her legs kept moving, she’s doing what Kara told her to do.

Lena heard flowing water nearby, she pushed herself to run faster.

“Kar, I’m already here. Please be safe.” She said to herself as she pushed herself more until she finally reached the river and saw Jack pacing back and forth.

Lena couldn’t help but smile seeing Jack is okay but that was quickly gone as she frowned thinking about the girl she left behind. She walked towards Jack, still panting.

Jack heard footsteps coming towards him, he immediately gripped his gun tightly and pointed it towards the direction where the sound is coming from. He immediately lowered it when he saw that it was Lena.

Jack quickly run towards Lena , he hugged her and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips. His heart is jumping with joy from finally seeing Lena.

When Jack finally noticed Lena’s appearance, covered with dirt and blood he immediately frowned.

“Babe, are you okay?” He asked worriedly.

Jack could see Lena is scared, that her face is wet from crying, she saw the cuts and scrapes but what bothered him is where Kara is. He looked behind Lena to see if Kara was behind her, but nothing.

“I’m okay, babe…. Kara, she-” Lena cried.

“Where is she?” Jack asked, fear in his voice.

Even though he doesn’t like Kara, she was still part of their team, and Kara saved Lena.

Lena dropped on her knees and sobbed, how could anyone survive those wolves? How can anyone escape from their claws and fangs? Kara might’ve been successful from luring them away but who’s to say if she’s safe now or if she’s being torn apart by those wolves.

“Sh-she lured them away from, an-and then she t-told me to run and never l-look back.” She cried, hands covering her face.

Jack’s heart parted into two seeing Lena crying like this, he didn’t know what to do. He is greatly thankful to Kara for keeping Lena safe. Jack wrapped his arms around Lena and hugged her tightly while she cried on his shoulder.

“Ssshhh, babe. Somehow, I sense Kara is a strong person and a smart one. She’s commander Danvers’ kid, she’ll be okay. I know she’ll be okay.” He tried his best to calm his girlfriend down.

“Babe, we need to go back to her.” Lena stood up, and looked into Jack’s eyes. 

“We can’t babe, it’s not safe. My priority is your safety. Let’s head to camp and then ask for help. I’m sure a search party will be deployed.” Jack said holding Lena’s arms.

“No! She’s in danger right now! She needs our help!” Lena said with authority yanking her hands away from Jack.

“Babe, I understand how you feel but Kara’s sacrifice will all be for nothing if we go back there. The best thing to do, right now, is go back to camp and ask for help.” Jack reasoned.

Lena was quiet, thinking. What Jack said was true, Kara’s sacrifice will be for nothing if they will go back there. She took a deep breath, calming herself down but the tears kept flowing on her cheeks.

“Let’s go babe, we need to move.”

Lena wipes the tears off her face, it won’t help them and especially it won’t help Kara if she would cry her heart out and think irrationally.

The two of them crossed the river with no problem, they walked for quite some time until they saw lights down the hill, they were almost there.

“Babe, we’re almost there.” Lena said, feeling a little bit relieved.

It was almost sundown, the both of them arrived just before the skies turn dark. When they reached the camp, everyone was looking at them with shock because of Lena’s appearance.

“What happened to you Lena?!” Professor Grant asked in disbelief.

Both Lena and Jack is still taking deep breaths because they sprinted their way towards the camp. Everyone in the camp is starting to gather around them. Their friends immediately approached them.

“Jack, what the hell happened?!” James asked with concern.

“Lena, what happened?! Lena what happened to you?!” Sam checked her best friend who is covered with dirt and blood.

“Bro, what happened out there?” Barry asked.

“Oh god, Lena you are wounded! What happened?” Jess exclaimed.

The two still didn’t give them answers.

Winn and Nia pushed their away towards the commotion to see what just happened. And how their eyes grew in shock seeing Lena covered with dirt, cuts and bloods. But what made them frown is that they know Kara is supposed to be with them, and she is nowhere in sight.

Winn gulped, chills running down his spine as fear took over their bodies. They walked slowly towards the group and asked.

“J-Jack, whe-where’s Kara?” Winn asked nervously.

Everyone is suddenly struck with what Winn asked, because Winn’s right, where is Kara Danvers? 

Everyone in the camp looked at the two. Lena looked at where they came from, hoping to see Kara show up. Her eyes started welling up with tears, her knees began to shake. With all the emotions she felt today, Lena’s vision began to get blurry until it went black and Lena just fainted.

“Babe!” Jack was quick to catch Lena.

“Oh my god Lena!” Jess knelt down next to Jack and Lena, worriedly checking Lena.

“Quick! Get a medic!” James shouted to anyone.

The medical team immediately put Lena on a stretcher and carried her to a tent where they could treat and check her.

“Jack, report what happened!” Professor grant yelled as he massaged her forehead.

“Where’s Kara?!” Nia asked, fear and worry taking over her.

Jack looked down, he couldn’t find the right words. He’s not even sure if Kara made it, or how the wolves got inside in what is supposed to be a safe zone. But he has to speak and tell them immediately. He wanted to say that a search part must be deployed for Kara but her couldn’t. A big part of him was telling him that the threat to his and Lena’s relationship is already taken care of. In his jealousy, he declared the death of Kara.

“Wolves.” Jack said softly, eyes trained on the ground. His heart is beating so loud.

Upon hearing what Jack said, everyone is in shock and in disbelief. How could that be possible? The location they were in was declared a safe zone, and other students who were deployed in different areas were able to get at the camp with no problem at all.

“Wolves?! How?!” Winn asked, his emotions are all over the place.

“Don’t tell me…” Sam gasped, not wanting to say what she’s thinking, what everyone’s thinking.

“They surrounded us, we were able to escape. But we got separated. I was able to go to the river but Lena and Kara got trapped because the wolves blocked their way. Kara…. Kara saved Lena… K-Kara’s dead.” Jack said, eyes closed. Guilt creeping into his system but his jealousy was just taking over him, spreading inside him.

Winn could not contain his anger, Kara is his friend even if she was stiff, or doesn’t know how to laugh or smile but she is Winn’s friend. In his anger, he grabbed Jack’s shirt.

When Bea’s friend saw the scene, they immediately restrained Winn away from Jack.

“Calm down man!” James yelled.

“You bastard! Why didn’t you go back for her?! You left her to die! Aren’t you ashamed?! You’re the top student! And you didn’t give a damn to your teammate! We all know you don’t like her! But you should’ve looked pass that! You fucking asshole!” Winn screamed as James and Barry tried as hard as they can to restrain him.

Everyone in the crowd gasped. The daughter of commander Eliza Danvers just died, died saving Lena. Silent cries could be heard around the camp.

Professor Grant immediately gathered the soldiers in the camp and prepared for a search. Cat Grant doesn’t know is Kara is alive or dead, but they need to at least return her body. But she feared that with wolves, she can only hope Kara’s body is at least in one piece.

While a commotion is going on outside, Lena is starting to gain consciousness. She saw above her something glowing, she closed her eyes once again and as she opened her them she was looking down below, from a tree. She saw Kara below, gesturing her to remain silent. And then suddenly a wolf appeared and pinned Kara down on the ground and opened its mouth and before the wolf could devour Kara, Lena sat up. She was sweating heavily and shaking in fear.

“Kara!” She quickly removed the blanket cover her body and stood up from her bed. The nurses tried to stop her but she resisted and runs outside the tent.

She immediately saw James and Barry holding Winn, and a bunch of soldiers preparing to leave the camp. She approached them, confusion written on her face.

“Lena! Are you okay?” Sam immediately approached her.

“Is Kara already here?!” Lena asked worriedly, her eyes searching around the camp.

Jack heard what Lena asked Sam, instead of searching for Jack the moment she woke up, Lena searched for Kara. Jack clenched his fists in a tight ball. Dark emotion was building inside Jack, and now he even despises Kara even more.

“I hope you are being ripped apart.” Jack said in his mind angrily.

But just a few hours from Lena and Jack reaching the camp, Kara is fighting the wolves that are surrounding her.

The wolves are growling at her, eyes like demons are looking at Kara. If other were in her situation, theu would probably shiver in fear, but her? She was calm, her eyes dark. It excited her.

Kara waited for one of them to move, but the wolves just kept circling around her and it was starting to piss her off.

“Well then.” She said as she flipped the dagger and forcefully threw it in one of the wolves and it went straight to the head of one of the wolves. 

Kara moved like a lightning, sprinting towards the wolf she just killed and in a swift motion took out the dagger. Another wolf launched itself towards Kara but she dodged it and even before the wolf could attack her again she got it on a headlock and slashes its neck with her dagger and letting its blood drip. She heard the wolf cry, but mercy is out of the question.

Kara is enjoying herself, the monster inside of her is now awake, it’s been sleeping inside her for far too long. She’s smirked, her hands covered in blood, there’s also a splatter of blood on her face.

She eyed two wolves in sight, she sprinted and stabbed them on the head simultaneously. One wolf is about to launch behind her but she already sensed it and turned around and kicked it so hard on the ribs that it fell crying on the ground, she bent down and stab it.

No one will see, only her victims.

This is the first time she did this since she’s been under commander Danvers’ custody. She had tried so much to control her urge, her urge to kill. She was trained that way, to kill, before Eliza Danvers took her in. She has come a long way of trying to put herself under control, but not now. Right now, the idea of killing thrills her, it excited her. She did not hold back at all.

She was not killing humans, just wolves. She reasoned.

She was killing the wolves one by one, with her speed and her dagger. 

One wolf is running towards her, to kill her. She couldn’t help but smile, it is too easy for her. It’s like playing or toying with her victims.

She run towards the wolf and kicked it on its side, it whimpered away from her.

“You are not off the hook yet.” Kara walked towards the wolf and just stab it on the chest.

“11, one more.” She smirked.

Kara is now covered with blood. 

She heard the last wolf growling, she turned around and smirked, as if taunting the wolf.

The wolf jumps towards Kara, and Kara waited for it to tackle her but she dodged it on the very last minute and then stabbed it on its head.

“It was fun, but the game is over.” Kara smirked.

She took out the dagger and wiped the blood clean with her clothes and placed it back in her boot to conceal it.

Kara in the past had a habit after her mission, she would taste the blood of her victim from her hand of her blade.

She looked at her bloody hands, and after 10 years she tasted it once more. Kara closed her eyes and savored the taste.

The moment she closed her eyes, she snapped out of it, she saw Lena’s smile. 

She looked up and stared at the sky, it was already getting dark. She looked left and right and saw her madness, wolves lying lifeless everywhere, the stench of blood filling the air.

When she returns to camp, she already thought it through. They won’t believe that she was able to survive the wolves. She have to put on a show, like she always does. She bent down and took of her shirt and with her handy light in her pocket, she burned her clothes, making sure no trace of her can be found in the scene. She was left with her sleeveless black undershirt.

She then grabbed the claw of a lifeless wolf and forcefully dug it on her shoulder and across her chest. And she gave her cheek a little cut. After that she started moving again and sprinted towards the river.

When she arrived at the river, she sighed in relief. She was glad that Jack and Lena left without her, because they would have seen her and would be suspicious.

Back at the camp, Sam is looking at her best friend who is covered with cuts and bruises. She can see how worried her friend is for Kara. She felt sorry and worried because Lena still doesn’t know that Kara is already dead.

“Lena…” Sam called out softly.

Lena turned around and looked at her hopefully.

“Did she arrive already? She promised.” Lena’s voice is shaking.

“Lena, let’s get you back at the clinic. You need to rest.” Jess said, stopping herself from crying.

“Wait, we have to wait for Kara. She’ll come back, she promised.” Lena said, stern but her eyes are betraying her. She was starting to cry again.

“Lena, let’s go.” Sam tried to gently grab Lena but the latter just sprinted away from her and towards Jack.

“She said she’ll come back, babe. She said she’ll come back.” Lena’s voice is shaking as she looked up to Jack.

Jack clenched his fist.

“Kara… Kara… Kara… why is that it’s always about Kara…” Jack said to himself angrily.

“Let’s wait for her! She’s our teammate!” Lena insisted.

“That’s enough Lena. She’s gone…” Jack said coldly.

Lena couldn’t believe what she just heard, her knees weakened. 

“What did you say?” Lena asked, her heart hoping that what she just heard was wrong.

“She can’t survive those wolves… she must’ve died.” Jack said, his eyes looking anywhere but at Lena’s,

Lena felt her heart got broken as if someone took the life out of her. Jack just hugged her as she cried.

“No! She promised!” Lena screamed in her head, her heart not wanting to accept what Jack said.

James and Barry’s grip on Winn faded, and Winn was able to get away from the two and was comforted by Jess with a hug. Winn is still very much angry at Jack for abandoning Kara.

“Sshh, it’s going to be okay babe.” Jack whispered but Lena just cried even more.

The soldiers were about to head on out they stopped on their tracks when they saw a figure moving towards the camp.

“Hold!” A soldier yelled, and everyone came to a halt. 

They all looked at the figure, it kept moving towards them. And when the light finally revealed who it was, everyone gasped in shock.

She is still alive, but she really looked like she was attacked by wolves, she has scratches all over her body and is heavily bleeding.

“Kara!” Winn and Nia immediately run towards Kara and assisted her.

Kara smile at them and thanked them.

“Call the medic!” Sara yelled out.

When Lena heard Winn and Nia screaming Kara’s name, she immediately let herself out from Jack’s embrace. 

She saw a bloody Kara with wolf scratches around her body. She gasped, hand on her mouth.

She watched as Winn and Nia assisted Kara, Jack on the other hand is looking a Kara intently. 

He felt two emotions. Happy that she was okay, and disappointment that she was still alive.

When Kara arrived in front of Lena, she just nodded at Lena as if she was saying that she’s here, and she kept her promise. 

Lena, Lena was just happy. She was about to follow them but Jack grabbed her hand and stopped her.


	13. Weakness

Lena was about to head towards where Kara is being brought in but she stopped in her tracks when Jack gripped her wrist. Lena turned her body around and faced Jack. Lena could see a lot of emotions dancing in her boyfriend’s eyes, guilt, relief, sadness, anger and hurt. It snapped her back to reality, she thought that she was hurting Jack with her actions. Her eyes softened, she intertwined her fingers with Jack’s and smiled at him.

“Let’s go babe, let’s check on her.” Lena smiled.

“Wait Lena, are you okay?” Sam asked.

“Yep, it’s just a few cuts Sam. I’m just a bit tired but I’m fine.” Lena said, reassuring her friends.

Jack’s heart was leaped as he looked at the smile on Lena’s face, he’s madly in love with Lena. And he’s not gonna let anyone steal Lena away from him. Jack is disappointed that Kara made it, but he was also very relieved, he’s not evil. But when he feels threatened, especially when it involves Lena, he couldn’t help but be consumed with his anger, hatred and jealousy.

“Babe, let’s get you checked first before we go see Kara, okay?” Jack suggested.

“But babe, I’m fine. I feel fine.” Lena insisted.

“No buts babe, I just want to make sure you’re okay. Sam, Jess can you please take Lena to the medic’s tent please? Change her clothes and get her cleaned, I will meet you guys there.” Lena couldn’t do anything anymore, she didn’t want to start another fight with Jack. And she also really needs to change her clothes, plus Kara is also there in the medic’s tent. She will be able to see and check Kara’s condition. 

When Lena and her friends were about to leave, Jack moved closer to Lena and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

“I’ll meet you there babe, I love you.” Jack said lovingly.

“I-I love you too babe.” Lena said, hesitating. Her she goes again, while Jack is in front of her she can’t help but think about Kara. The mysterious girl has captivated her interest and attention and now she’s doubting everything that she have with Jack.

When the girls left, Jack and his friends immediately talked about what just happened.

“Damn, I never thought something like this would happen.” James said.

“Good thing no one was seriously harmed or worse got killed. I can’t understand why wolves were roaming the safe zone? It’s supposed to be a… safe zone.” Barry said frustratingly.

“I am also curious about that. I guess we will get the information later. I’m sure they’re investigating it right now. The important thing is no lives were lost.” Jack said, running his hand on his head. He was also getting tired and badly needs sleep, but with everything happening around him sleep is the last thing in his mind.

“But seriously, hands down to Danvers. She managed to survive. I’m impressed, how did she manage getting out of there? She’s amazing.” James said.

“Don’t forget that she’s commander Eliza Danvers’ daughter and Alex is also her sister. They might’ve been trained together by their mom. They have a skilled builder, they might have an ace player now. And it doesn’t hurt that she looks fine as hell.” Sara said, crossing her arms across her chest and smirked.

“I’m excited to see what she can do.” Barry said.

Jack smirked, he was looking forward to fight in the battle grounds with Kara.

“For the first time, we have a strong opponent from the builders.” James said.

The four of them continued to talk about Kara and the upcoming competitions.

Meanwhile, the girls are now inside their assigned tent. Lena is in the bathroom while the other girls waited for her. They couldn’t help but help but talk about how admirable Kara is, risking her own life to save Lena.

“Gosh, I couldn’t help but be in awe with Kara being Lena’s knight in shining armor.” Sam said dreamily, hands clasped under her chin.

“I’m so jealous, I want Kara to save me too.” Jess pouted.

“Jess, Winn is literally outside. He’s more than willing to jump in front of a train to save you.” Ava teased as they laughed at Jess’s blushing face.

“Don’t get me wrong, I like Winn, but Kara is just so dreamy.” Jess said, already starting to imagine about Kara and her very attractive face and hot body.

“But seriously, I’m wondering how she managed to survive those wolves. Outrun them? I won’t believe that, unless she’s Barry, I don’t even think Barry could outrun those wolves. Wolves are aggressive and fast, they will rip you apart…” Sam said, wondering.

“Sam, have you seen Kara? She’s covered in blood and scratches, she got ripped apart dude!” Ava said.

“Well hehe, but yeah she could’ve been dead…” Silence filled the room as they think about what Sam said, because it could’ve really happened.

All of them started thinking, as girls coming from the strategic’s division this is their strength. They looked at each other puzzled with how Kara managed to get away. Lena on the other hand is standing underneath the shower, letting the warm water wash the dirt and blood from her body. She can hear her friends talking outside.

“How did you manage to survive Kara? I want to figure you out.” Lena whispered to herself.

When she was done, she wrapped her body with a towel. She looked at herself in the mirror, she saw herself, she touched the cut on her neck. It’s not very deep but if Kara didn’t help her, she could’ve died. 

She sighed as she opened the door of the bathroom and got out.

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked.

“Better. Why are you guys so quiet?” Lena asked, pretending that she did not hear what they were talking about earlier.

“Nothing, we were just puzzled how hottie managed to survive.” Jess shrugged her shoulders.

“I GOT IT!” All of them got startled with Ava’s sudden outburst.

“Stop doing that!” Sam said, calming her heart down.

“I know why she managed to escape. Come on guys, she’s commander Danvers’ daughter. She probably trained her, plus, look at Alex, she also great at everything that she does!” Ava explained while shrugging her shoulders.

“Well, you have a point. That might be it, maybe she’s really just so good.” Sam said.

All nodded with agreement with what Ava said except Lena. She knows how good Eliza Danvers is, just like her mom, but it wasn’t enough explanation for her. 

Jack, a top student, even got scared but with Kara, she didn’t see a single hint of fear. She was just clam, too calm, like she’s used with the situation they were in. A normal soldier would’ve panicked a bit, even those who are very good. Kara is the exact opposite, and she is now even more intrigued with the stiff soldier.

“Lena, get dressed so we can check on Kara.” Sam said.

Lena took off the towel wrapped around her body exposing her naked body to her friends. This is normal to them, they always change clothes around each other especially after training. Lena skin is fair and smooth, her stomach flat and her waist sexy as hell as her friend describe her. 

After getting dressed, Lena and the girls got out of their tent and started heading towards the medic’s tent. On their way there, they met Jack and the others who just got out from the tent

“Hey babe, feeling better?” Jack hugged Lena to which she responded by wrapping her arms around his waist.

Lena shake off the weird feelings creeping to her heart again, it’s not helping her and Jack’s relationship.

“I was just worried with Kara.” Lena said to herself, trying to convince herself that whatever it is that’s she’s feeling towards Kara it was nothing but a concern from a fellow teammate.

Lena let go of Jack and intertwined they hands together.

“You guys are so sweet.” Ava teased.

“Babe, you can kiss my lips too.” Sara offered, smirking at Ava.

“I will kiss you and more, if you let us win during the battle grounds.” Ava crossed her arms with a suggestive wink.

“Oh shit, I might just sabotage our team.” Sara immediately received a smack on her shoulders from Barry. “Ouch!”

They laughed at Sara and shook their heads with amusingly. The group continued to tease Sara and Ava while Lena and Jack went inside the tent to get Lena checked for her wounds.

After bantering and teasing back and forth, the grouped followed inside the tent. They saw Lena laying down on a bed and Jack sitting at the foot of the bed.

“How is Lena?” James asked.

“She’s fine, the doctor said she only have minor cuts and bruises. They gave her something for the cuts, some looked deep. She’s physically fine, but they are more worried with trauma. She went through a lot, I shouldn’t have left her.” Jack said, looking at Lena.

“It wasn’t your fault Jack, but we are all just thankful that Kara was there to help and save Lena.” James said.

“Yeah, I’m very much grateful towards her.” Jack said, admitting even to himself that he truly owed Kara. But he was also frustrated, frustrated that it wasn’t him who saved Lena.

“Ms. Luthor, make sure to take my prescriptions and don’t forget to apply the ointment on your cuts. Now if you’ll excuse me.” The standby doctor said.

“Doc, may I ask where Kara Danvers is? How is she?” Lena was about to ask the same question but she was glad that Barry asked first because she knows that Jack will get jealous again. And that’s what she’s trying to avoid.

Lena frowned when she remembered Kara had already started to like someone, Kara already likes some. Kara Danvers likes Imra.

Flashback

Imra is at the Luthor’s mansion, she decided to pay her aunt and cousin a visit and have dinner with them. 

Imra and Lena was sitting beside each other. Lena noticed that Imra is smiling extra special tonight, and this made her glance towards her direction curiously.

Lena could tell that something is up.

“Something happened when we left them at the garage. I should’ve stayed!” Lena thought to herself, gripping her fork a little to hard.

“Tomorrow is your trip to the forest, right? Be careful Lena, it would be your first and I want you to take care, okay?” Lillian said.

Lena did not even notice that her mother is talking to her, she was busy looking and observing her cousin beside her. 

The cause of Imra’s smile on her face is none other than Kara Danvers, Lena know this for a fact because for the past few days all Imra talked about is Kara. 

“Hey Lee, aunt Lillian is talking with you.” Imra giggled at her cousins startled face.

“I’m sorry mom, what was that again?” Lena cleared her throat and looked at her mother.

“You must be thinking about Jack again.” Lillian chuckled. “I said that you take extra care of yourself tomorrow.” Lillian said.

“Aunt Lillian, no need to worry! Jack for sure will protect Lena!” Imra teased and Lillian chuckled.

“‘My knight and shining armor,’ Lena would always say this ever since Jack and her were still little kids. Lena has always been in love with Jack haha. How about you Imra, are you dating anyone? It’s been a while since you dated anyone. Who was that guy you dated again?” Lillian asked, pretending not to know but she knew very well who the punk was.

“Um, it was Mon-El. He was a jerk.” Imra sighed.

“He’s a bully!” Lena exclaimed frowning.

“Exactly Lee, that’s why I broke up with him. But there is someone that I really really like.” Imra said shyly.

“Shocker.” Lena said to herself, rolling her eyes.

“Who is he? What division?” Lillian asked, a bit excited for her niece.

“Same division with me and it’s a she hehe.” Imra was feeling butterflies inside her stomach even with just the thought of Kara.

Lillian was a bit surprised, Imra only introduced boyfriends to them and she never really knew what Imra’s preference so she just assumed that Imra’s straight. Turns out Imra is just like her little Lena.

“Then let me rephrase it haha, who is she?” Lillian asked.

“Kara, Kara Davers.” Imra answered.

“Oh! It’s Eliza’s daughter! I haven’t met the kid, but I’m sure she was raised well and from what I heard she’s good looking. And judging from your dreamy expression, I definitely believe what I heard from the students.” Lillian chuckled.

“It’s true! She’s very beautiful, right Lena?” Imra smiled at Lena.

Lena don’t know what to say, she’s torn between saying the truth or telling a lie. She can’t deny how beautiful, attractive, appealing, hot, strong, mysterious, tall and sexy Kara is. In fact, she is just Lena’s type. But she won’t admit that of course, especially in front of Imra who likes Kara.

“Ha? She’s not even that attractive. She’s odd, so uptight and she’s too serious. She doesn’t even know how to smile and she’s stiff like a soldier or worse a robot.” Lena said and then drank her glass of water all the way down.

“Don’t be too harsh on her Lee. She’s odd, yes but once you see her smile you’ll melt and even though she’s a bit cold she’s very kindhearted.” Imra smiled.

“I saw her smile first, and I know that it can melt your heart. And when she stares at you, its like she’s only seeing you.” Lena said to herself.

“Looks like you really like her. The question is, does she like you back?” Lillian asked Imra.

Lena smirked in her head, expecting Imra to tell them that Kara doesn’t like her back. Because there was no way in hell that that stiff soldier would like anyone, right? 

Lena took a sip of her wine, convince that Kara doesn’t like Imra.

“I’m not sure, but I think she does.” Imra smiled shyly, Lena on the other hand coughed.

She choked on her wine a little bit with Imra’s reponse.

“Lena, slow down with your wine.” Lillian said.

“What did you say?!” Lena asked Imra in disbelief, ignoring her mother.

“Ahh, I said I think Kara likes me too.” Imra smiled.

“How?!” Lena pressed even more.

Imra got startled when Lena raised her voice, even Lillian was surprised with Lena. Lena didn’t mean to sound like that but she just couldn’t grasp the idea that Kara likes Imra.

“Well she ask me what she was feeling because she keeps on thinking about someone. Lena, you only asked that question to the person you like to hint them that you like them, right? Just like those high school movies. She was so cute.” Imra giggled.

Lena was out of words to say, Imra have a point. And with her avoiding Kara these past few days, Kara started hanging out with Imra even more.

“Kara likes Imra…” Lena doesn’t know why this thought is making her sad.

End of Flashback

“She’s fine, she’s with her friends. I still can’t believe with that kid, her level of pain tolerance is so high! And she’s very very stubborn, she keeps insisting that she’s fine but with how she looked she shouldn’t be fine. What kind of training did Eliza Danvers did with her?” The doctor shook her head in disbelief.

“Doc, where is she now?” Jess asked.

“Ah she’s at the very end room of this tent.” The doctor pointed at the end room inside the tent. The tent consisted with rooms with bed divided by thin curtains to provide a little privacy for the patients.

When the doctor made her exit, the group walked towards where Kara is. Jack held Lena’s hand, Lena did not mind the gesture. But she was bothered with what the doctor said about Kara’s pain tolerance. With her stored knowledge, it is possible to master pain tolerance but it takes years and years of practice to master it. Kara is just her age, there’s no way Kara could already master it at a young age. It made her wonder even more.

The group was near Kara’s bed when they heard voices coming behind the curtain.

“Dude, seriously you don’t feel anything?” Winn asked for the nth time.

“Yeah! I mean you look like shit, there’s no way you don’t feel like shit too!” Nia exclaimed.

“It’s not really painful, it just stings a bit but-”

Before Kara could finish her explanation she sees Jack and their group approaching them and opening the curtain. She sees Lena. Kara is fine, she’s safe and she’s not in pain, but when she sees Lena and Jack’s intertwined hands she feels her chest tightening. She was hurting inside, and not because of her wounds.

“They look good together. I don’t deserve anything like that, I’m a monster. I don’t deserve an inch of love.” Kara said to herself. She rarely feels anything, but right now all she feels is loneliness and sadness. She’s not used to feeling anything, at least not with other people. The only time she feels human is when she’s with Eliza and Alex. But right now, she feels human and weak in front of the girl who is slowly invading her head and heart holding hands with someone else.

“Hey Kar, how are you?” James asked.

“Good.” Kara answered coldly.

“Kar, good thing you came back. We really thought…” Jess could not even finish her sentence, the thought alone is scary.

“We thought you died.” Winn said, looking at Jack.

Jack noticed it, but he just ignored it.

“Danvers, thanks for taking care of Lena. I’m very much grateful for that.” Jack extended her hand to Kara.

“I just did what I thought was right.” Kara said, avoiding Lena’s eyes. She looked at the hand in front of her and accepted it with a handshake.

Lena observed Kara’s condition. A bandage is wrapped up around her shoulders and chest and then she sees the hand Kara extended to Jack. It was the same hand where she made a cut to lure the wolves away from Lena. 

Lena wanted nothing more but to hug Kara, but she made a promise and so she stayed still.

“Kar, thank you. I’m glad you’re okay.” Lena smiled.

Those were the only words Lena managed to say. Kara just nodded as if accepting Lena’s gratitude. 

Kara is hurting inside, seeing Lena with Jack. Alex told her about this, experiencing love that makes a person weak or strong. And right now, Kara does not want any of these feelings. Love is weakness.

“I know my place.” Kara whispered to her hurting self as she looked away.


	14. Lionel's Daughter

Kara is still sitting up on her bed, trying to keep up with the conversations happening around her while secretly stealing glances at Lena and Jack. The couple is holding hands, Jack smiling at Lena from time to time. Winn and Nia noticed Kara’s secret glances. They aren’t sure if Kara likes Lena, but with how Kara is looking at Lena they are certain that Kara Danvers cares for Lena Luthor. Kara rarely shows emotions but if you look closely and look at her eyes you’ll see, its barely there but you’ll be able to see it.

Winn and Nia looked at each other and decided to shift Kara’s attention.

“Kar, you haven’t told us how you were able or manage to get away from the wolves?” Winn asked.

“Yes! That! We are really curious! I want you to teach me some of your moves hehe.” Barry said excitedly.

“We are actually very curious about that Kara.” Jack asked, with a small smile and looking directly at Kara’s eyes who is also looking back at him with no sign of backing down.

“Did you outrun them?” James asked curiously.

“No way! Did you?” Nia asked.

They are all curious with what Kara will tell them, even Lena is dying to ask the long list of questions inside her head but she stopped herself. 

“I didn’t actually, I was almost ripped apart by them as you can see.” Kara motioned towards her wounds. “But I was just lucky enough to find a river and just dive into it and washed away the scent of my blood and lost them. And I just let the river take me away.” Kara is used to this, she was trained for this.

Kara is putting on a show, just like what she did in the past. Acting as is she was a victim, a lost child, a street child or whatever it is necessary to fool her victims. Who would ever accuse an injured child of murdering soldiers? 

But one is not convinced. She was there, up on the tree and she had a clear view of what was happening. She saw Kara sprinting and luring the wolves away from her location. The wolves could have easily bit her head off. Lena is staring at Kara’s eyes and disbelief is clear on her green eyes. Kara can see it, the rest of the group bought her lies but not Lena.

“She’s a threat to my identity.” Kara displeasingly said to herself.

“Dude, I hope you recover soon. You’re entering the battle grounds right?” James asked.

“Huh? No, I’m n-”

“Yes! She’s gonna join! She’s gonna help out division this year!” Winn proudly announced, and whatever Kara was about to say is forgotten.

“Really?” Sara smirked, looking forward to facing a potential strong opponent.

“Yep! And you’ll see a different team from our division.” Winn said with pride while looking at Jack.

“Well then, I’m looking forward to seeing you in the arena Kar.” Jack said.

Kara was about to say something, to tell them that she have no plans of joining the battle grounds but she wasn’t given a chance to speak because the doctor arrived with a nurse.

“You have a lot of visitors haha. Miss Danvers, I’m here to remove the bandages on your hand and stitch the cut.” The doctor moved closer to Kara and removed the bandage wrapped around her hand while the nurse treated the cut on Kara’s face.

“Stitch?” Kara asked.

“Yes, we don’t want the cut to worsen or get infected.” The doctor was about to start stitching Kara’s wound when he noticed something. “Why are you kids still here? Do you want to see me stitching up Miss Danvers’ wound?” The doctor asked, shaking her head.

Everyone just nodded, they wanted to see if what the others have said is true about Kara’s pain tolerance. 

Everyone is dumbfounded while looking at what’s happening in front of them. The doctor continued stitching Kara’s wound, but not a single sign on pain can be seen on Kara’s face while the people around the room felt like they are the ones being stitched up.

“Ouch.” Jess whispered, her hands shaking. 

“I think I’m about to faint.” Sam said, trying to look away but can’t help but take a peak.

“Is that normal?” Ava asked, referring to Kara’s reaction or the lack of reaction towards the needle going through her skin.

Lena keeps on gripping Jack’s hand every time the needle goes through Kara’s skin.

“I wonder what your mother is going to say about this.” The doctor said while he was finishing up the stitches.

“I have a lot to say.” 

Everyone in the room turned around, startled by the commanding voice. Kara immediately recognized who it was. She got startled and stood up from her bed and even managed to hit the stitching materials.

Everyone in the room was looking at the woman who just spoke, their eyes grew in shock. They couldn’t believe that commander Eliza Danvers is in front of them, in the flesh.

While the others have their attention towards commander Danvers, Lena’s attention is at Kara. And she saw another side of Kara and she finds it totally cute. Although Kara is standing stiff, like soldier, her shoulders are down, a sign of defeat. Kara looks like she was caught doing something, she looked guilty.

“Guilt?” Lena said to herself, frowning.

Lena is looking directly at Kara, and she really looks guilty about something. She’s sweating and she keeps on looking around, avoiding her mother’s eyes.

“Leave us, I’m going to talk to my daughter.” Eliza commanded.

And for the first time, Lena heard Kara took a nervous deep breath and she even heard her curse under hear breath.

With Commander Danvers’ order they all immediately left Kara’s room. Jack gently pulled Lena towards the exit while Lena kept on looking back at Kara worriedly. 

There are no doors in the tent, only curtains divided the beds. As rascals they gathered around the room eavesdropping.

“I can’t believe we saw Eliza Danvers.” Ava said, still dumbfounded.

“Sssshhh, you can fangirl later.” Sam said.

Inside the room, Kara feels the tension, her palms are sweating. The only person who can defeat her, aside from Alex, is standing in front of her at the moment. 

Kara was so confident that Eliza won’t hear about her rebellious act earlier because Eliza was supposed to be out of the country.

“Shit.” Kara cursed at herself, taking a deep breath.

Eliza looked at her daughter with a serious face. She wasn’t supposed to go home yet, but he wanted to come home and check on Alex and see how Kara is doing. She wasn’t planning to show up, she just wanted to spy on her and see how she is doing in school and if she’s having fun or making friends. But when she got the call about the incident that happened, she immediately went to the camp.

Kara might be different from other but she’s still a teenager, and teenagers always go through a rebellious stage. 

Eliza was informed that Kara’s group encountered wolves, wolves entered the safe zone. The scouts found that the electric fences malfunctioned which enabled the wolves to enter the safe zone. Eliza was told that her daughter saved her teammates but she was badly injured.

Eliza took a step forward in front of Kara. Kara on the other hand, wanted to take a step back in fear. But Kara stood firmly on her spot. She was very guilty, guilty that she let the monster inside her out and be exposed.

“Is it true?” Eliza asked, voice serious and commanding.

“Commander, can you further elaborate your question?” Kara nervously said, subtly swallowing the lump in her throat.

“You know what I’m talking about Kara, don’t you dare lie to me.” Eliza threatened.

“Fuck, did they find the bodies of wolves? I think they didn’t, right? There was not search party deployed. So they couldn’t have found them? Fuck this!” Kara was berating herself but she tried to stay as calm as possible.

On the other side of the curtain, the group of teenagers just won’t behave themselves and listened to the conversation happening inside intently.

“I can’t believe this, did you just hear Kara’s voice?” Winn said.

“Nervous? She’s scared of her mom. Pffft, hahahaha.” Nia said.

“If my mom is commander Danvers I’d be scared too.” James said.

“But are they really this formal? Kara is even calling her mom commander?” Sam asked curiously and everyone looked at her, and started to wonder also.

“The truth is, Kara is not really Commander Danvers’ daughter…” Winn said and everyone’s eyes grew in shock and disbelief. Only a few of them knew this and those who didn’t couldn’t believe the information they just found out.

They have a puzzled look on their faces, Kara and Eliza looked alike. Blonde hair, height and body-type. 

Lena already knows about the information, but with the topic being brought up, her curiosity about Kara is starting to build once more. She wants to know more about Kara, she wants to know the mysterious blonde, she wants to know about her past, but she knows that solving Kara’s mystery puzzle pieces means tearing her relationship with Jack more. She needed to make a decision.

“I don’t want to hurt Jack, I love him. But why am I so fascinated with you Kara Danvers, and I hate it. I want to know you more but I can’t.” Lena said to herself, sighing.

Back on the other side of the curtain, Kara is now nervous more than ever. The person in front of her looked at her dead serious in the eyes. Her heart is beating so fast, she felt like she was being chased by people with guns.

Eliza is already and inch closer to Kara, and how Kara’s eyes grew wide when Eliza suddenly hugged her. She kissed Kara on the head before messing her hair a little bit.

“I’m so proud of you!” Eliza said with pride, hands on Kara’s shoulders.

“What?! She’s proud of me killing those wolves?!” Kara asked herself, still dumbfounded.

Kara tilted her head, looking at her commander confusingly.

“Who would’ve thought! That you have the capacity to save someone’s life! I’m a proud mother here! Hahaha. I was just gone for weeks and you are making so much progress, and I heard from Alex that you are even making friends!” Eliza excitedly shared.

“I-I saved s-someone?” Kara asked, still not sure what was happening.

“Huh? Your professor told me that you sacrificed your safety for the sake of your teammate, right? Hahaha.” Eliza was over the moon, she can’t believe it. She felt like they won the war again. No, she felt happier than that.

“I did ma’am, but I was only concern with her safety.” Kara frowned.

“You know what kid, you are very smart but your common sense…” Eliza shook her head and chuckled. “You being concerned with her safety is equivalent to saving her, do the math Kar.” 

“Ma’am, words can’t be math, math requires numbers, equations and-”

“Stop right there! I don’t want to talk about that right now, what I want to know is who was the person you just saved?” Eliza asked, with a smile on her face. 

“My teammate ma’am.” Eliza’s patience was wearing thin, she wanted to just smack the answer out of Kara instead of asking her.

“You-” Eliza just took a deep breath and controlled herself.

While the mother and daughter is talking inside, the group of teenagers outside the curtain is trying their best not to laugh at the conversation.

“I can’t believe Kara had it in her hahaha.” Nia said.

“She’s as clueless as ever haha.” Winn shook her head.

“She’s so cute!” Jess said giddily and Winn just rolled his eyes but he also couldn’t help but smile.

“She’s concern with me.” Lena stopped herself from smiling with this thought.

“What are you doing here?” 

The group of friends got startled when they heard someone just called their attention behind them. When they turned around to see who it was, they immediately straightened their postures and salute the person who called their attention. 

“Mom!” Lena immediately hugged her mother.

Commander Luthor was startled, her ever stubborn daughter disregard and ignored that she was her commanding officer but Lillian just let it slide because after hearing the news that her only daughter was in danger she quickly went to their camp and left whatever duties she had. Lillian hugged Lena in relief and happiness.

“At ease soldiers.” Lillian said to the others. “Lee, how are you?! Are you okay? How are your wounds?” Lillian immediately checked her daughter.

“I’m fine mom, just a couple of scratches but I’m okay.” Lena smiled and looked at her mother.

“I went here as soon as I heard the news. I already talked to the doctors but I had to come see you and make sure you are really okay. But I also had to see it for myself and thank someone who protected my daughter. Jack.” Lillian looked towards Jack’s position who immediately straightened up. “Thank you for saving and protecting my daughter.” Lillian gratefully smiled at Jack.

Jack on the other hand wanted the ground to swallow him whole, commander Luthor is thanking the wrong person. Jack couldn’t look at Lena’s mother on eyes, his head is down and he remained silent. Winn snorted, knowing Jack didn’t do a damn thing to save Lena.

“Um mom, Jack… didn’t… he didn’t save me.” Lena said nervously, she knows how delicate her relationship with Jack right now.

“Huh? He didn’t? But you two were teammates, right?” Lillian asked confusingly.

“There were three of us in the group.” Lena said, her voice small.

“So it means your other teammate did.” 

“Yes.” Lena confirmed.

“Who was your other teammate?” Lillian asked.

Lena was having a hard time to say Kara’s name, she’s hesitating because one she knows Jack is embarrassed and two, Lillian will now know about Kara and Lillian will for sure push for Imra and Kara to be together knowing that Kara is the kind of person who will throw her body towards danger to save someone else.

Lena opened her mouth to inform her mother about the person who saved her but the curtain of Kara’s room opened and commander Danvers walked out with Kara. 

“Luthor?” Eliza said, surprised that her friend and comrade is there.

“Danvers!” Lillian delightfully acknowledged the presence of Eliza.

“Why are you guys here, are you having a meeting? Hahaha.” Eliza asked.

“I heard about the news about my daughter, I immediately came down here to check on her and I wanted to say thank you to the person who saved her. How about you? Why are you here?” Lillian explained and asked. 

“What?! Lena was in danger?! Thank god nothing serious happened. But anyways, I’m here to check on my daughter’s status. She have a few cuts but she’s fine, thankfully. Oh and she saved someone! Hey Kara, who did you save? You never did tell me?” Eliza asked.

“And I’m the clueless one here.” Kara whispered.

Everyone held back their laugh, not wanting to offend the commander.

“You rascal.” Eliza hit Kara’s stomach playfully.

“Hahaha, your daughter is just like you. It’s nice to finally meet you Kara Danvers, Imra was right, you’re really beautiful haha.” Lillian said.

Kara quickly acknowledged the presence of her superior and the head of the academy, she straighted her body and gave commander Luthor a salute.

“At ease soldier. I should be the one giving you a salute, you saved my daughter, and for that, I am forever grateful to you.” Commander Luthor said with a soft and genuine smile on her face. And Kara feels happy.

“You saved Lena, you made him proud Kara, you saved Lionels’ daughter. You should be proud of yourself.” Eliza whispered to Kara’s ears, this made Kara’s eyes widened. Her heart stopped beating and everything around her faded.

“Lionel... His daughter… it’s Lena.” Kara said to herself in disbelief.


	15. Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope everyone's well and I hope everyone's taking care of themselves physically and mentally. With everything that's happening in the world, I hope all of you are well.

_ **3 days after the bloodshed at Station L-Corp** _

The rain was falling hard outside the Luthor mansion. A man inside a room was lighting up a lamp with a match, the room was dark and outside thunder can be heard roaring. The man walked towards the bed of his daughter and caress her hair. He bent down and kissed his daughter on her head.

“I love you my Lena, mommy and Lex will be home soon.” Lionel whispered at his sleeping daughter.

“You should give yourself a break Lionel, you need to rest too. I will go out and check the generator.” Eliza Danvers said, still in her uniform.

“Thank you for your help Eliza, me and my family is grateful for your help. This house is too big for the four of us anyways and you know how all these threats going around and Lillian does not trust anyone except you.” Lionel said, as he tucked Lena hair behind her ear.

“What are friends for Lionel, we all have know each other since our time in the academy. Plus Alex could use a playmate too. Come on, we have to be up early tomorrow.” Eliza said, remind him of their duties and tasks for tomorrow.

The two of them left Lena’s room with the lamp as the only source of light in the room.

Outside the child’s room, eyes were watching them and observing them. As soon as they left the room, she slowly opened the window, not a sound was heard as she worked around the room.

She was dripping wet, but it did not bother her at all. She saw the sleeping girl on the bed, whom she ignored because her mission was only to kill the two commanders inside the house.

Before the intruder could open the door of the bedroom, a picture stopped her. She saw a picture of the girl who was sleeping on the bed sitting on the shoulders of a man and a lady and a young man laughing at the camera. She took the picture and just stared at it. She remembered the soldier she killed. He was dying from all the stab wounds she gave him but he never let go of the picture he was clutching near his chest. She was confused, why are they smiling in the photo? Why do they look happy?

“Hey!”

The intruder child was startled by the sudden voice. When she turned around, she saw the girl sleepily rubbing her eyes.

Lena was waken up by the loud thunder she heard outside, when she opened her eyes and looked around the room she saw a small figure holding their family picture. The girl was about her size and maybe a bit taller than her. She sat up from her bed and called the attention of the other person in the room.

“What are you doing in my room? It’s raining outside.” Lena got out form her bed and went towards the intruder.

“You’re all wet! Come on I have an extra towel!” Lena grabbed the girl’s hand.

Kara did not answer the girl in front of her, but she knew that she was not a threat. Kara tuck her pistol back which she was about to grab earlier.

Kara let the girl drag her towards the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed while the other girl went inside her bathroom, took out a towel and put it on Kara’s head.

“There you go, so you won’t get sick.” Lena said as she attempted to dry Kara’s hair.

Kara just tilted her head in confusion and was just staring at the bright green eyes, as green as the vast forest. When another thunder roared outside the house, Kara saw how the girl in front of her got startled and was obviously scared. Kara kept staring into the girl’s eyes when another loud thunder was heard from outside. Lena shivered in fear, her eyes were quivering and was about to cry when suddenly the girl in front of her covered her ears and she could no longer hear the thunder outside.

She looked into shining curious blue eyes.

“Thank you-” Lena whispered.

“Love-” Lionel opened the door.

Lena was about to say something when the door o her bedroom suddenly swung open. And how her father’s eyes grew wide seeing another girl was with her daughter and was covering Lena’s ears.

Lionel does not know if the girl was a stray, a victim of the war they were in. But as he made a room for doubt as he walked inside the room and saw the intruder wearing an all black suit. She looked like a threat, but how can a threat be covering the ears of her daughter and protecting and comforting her,

“Is Lena okay?” When Eliza showed herself and entered the room with a lamp, Kara immediately recognized the two people who entered the room.

Eliza took out her gun with her free hand and aimed it at the kid.

“Dad! This kid is wet from the rain outside, she needs clothes!” Lena said to her dad but when she noticed Eliza and the gun in her hands her forehead scrunched up in confusion. “Commander Danvers, why are you holding a gun?” Lena asked.

Kara stood from where she was sitting and grabbed Lena’s hand. She grabbed the lamp beside Lena’s bed and they walked towards commander Danvers and Lionel’s position.

“So this is the assassin. What they said was true, it’s a child.” ELiza said to herself.

“Please, don’t hurt my daughter. Please.” Lionel pleaded, realizing who it was they were facing.

“Kid, let go of her.” Eliza said, gun pointing at Kara.

Lena just looked at his dad and Eliza confusingly.

Kara saw how confused the girl beside her. Kara let go of Lena’s hand and then took the pistol from her back and drop it on the floor as a distraction.

“I have no intention of hurting her, she’s not my mission.” Kara said to herself, held the other girl’s hand again. She have never felt this warmth before.

Kara’s eyes then looked at the other two people in the room, in her head this was another fun mission. Kara let go of Lena’s hand and hit her on the head causing her to lose consciousness. Lionel gasped in fear as he saw his daughter fell on the floor and instinctively move towards her not caring for his own safety.

Before Eliza could pull her trigger the kid threw the lamp at her hand causing her to drop it. Kara immediately got her dagger from her boots and attacked Eliza. At first Eliza was definitely shocked at how fast the child moved and could think so fast. She saw how her eyes turned from light blue to pitch dark, it disturbed how the enemy could do their own children.

Eliza and the child continued to fight, Eliza trying to dodge the dagger that Kara was holding. It did not help that the child’s moves were well calculated and precise.

When suddenly the child slid between her legs and she found herself in a headlock with a dagger against her neck.

Eliza grabbed the girl’s head and threw her off but was quick to just land on her feet. Without giving Eliza the time to breathe, Kara pinned Eliza down on the floor. She raised her dagger, ready to stab the man she pinned down when suddenly someone grabbed her hand.

“Please, don’t do this.” Lionel said.

In Kara’s frustration, she kicked Lionel who landed on the side of the desk. She walked towards Lionel and with her dagger, she was ready to stab the man. When she stopped dead on her tracks when she saw the same picture she was looking at earlier.

“Please child, don’t hurt my family.” Lionle pleaded. Lionel have always had a soft spot for children, it did not matter if they were from their side of from the enemy’s.

“Family.” A word that echoed inside Kara’s head.

Suddenly Kara’s head started to hurt, she starts seeing a lady holding her hand and smiling at her on a sunny day and then suddenly it turned dark and fire started spreading around, then came bullets raining down on them as the lady yelled at her to run and then red and warm. Blood, blood all over and then she woke up to a blinding white light with people with mask and pain, all she could remember pain and then nothing.

Kara was down on her knees, screaming in pain as she put her hands around her head.

Lionel saw how the child suffered, and what Lionel saw was also what Eliza saw. A child, stripped down of its identity and memories destroyed and no flicker of happiness left.

Eliza slowly walked towards Lionel, not letting her guard down. She carefully take the dagger away from the hurting child and aimed her gun at her.

Kara was kneeling on the floor clutching her head in pain, she was snapped back to reality. She looked up and saw the gun aimed at her. She can’t make her mover because of the throbbing pain in her head. She then understood that she have failed her mission and accepted her defeat. With the pain in her head, Kara accepted her death as she closed her eyes and waited for the bullet to hit her.

“Eliza, this child is innocent. She does not deserve this.” Lionel whispered, lowering Eliza’s hand.

“I agree with you, but this child killed my men and countless others.” Eliza said.

“I know that. But look at her. I believe she still have a chance, I saw her. She protected Lena. This child has still good left in her Eliza. She deserves a second chance.” Lionel said, as both of them was looking at the child. Both of their hearts breaking.

“But how?” Eliza asked.

“I know I can’t help her, I’m being tracked down by our enemies. I can’t do anything to help her but you, you can give her life. You and Alex can teach her and give her a second chance in life. So someday she can smile, love and be happy. I’m a victim of war too Eliza, I know how it feels like to be alone be abandoned by the world. This child needs you.” Lionel said.

“Lionel, I don’t think I can-” Eliza was interrupted by Kara’s screaming, it was so painful to hear her agony.

“Yes you can, I believe you can give this child a hope.” Lionel smiled.

Eliza nodded in agreement, but she was unsure. She have Alex to think about. But one thing was sure, she can’t let this child go. It was going to be a challenge to raise this child, but it was a challenge she would gladly accept.

Lionel smiled knowing Eliza agreed and knowing this child was going to have a better life from now on. Lionel slowly move towards the child, he knelt down and hugged the child. He did not know if the hug would help her but it did, the pain in Kara’ head was slowly fading. The hug made her calm down. Lionel then held the child’s face and looked at her in the eyes, and then he saw the child’s army tag.

“Kara.” Lionel read out loud the child’s name, he smiled.

Kara’s eyes grew wide, it was the first time a stranger called out her name and not by commanding officers. She looked at the Lionel’s eyes, they were green. It reminded her of Lena.

“It’s going to be okay, that lady over there, she will teach you about everything good in this world. And she will love you Kara. I know you have a heart, I can feel it. I hope I can see you protect Lena again from thunders.” Lionel smiled.

Kara looked at the man in front of her, Lionel, that was his name. And then she looked at the sleeping form of Lena on the floor when suddenly her vision became blurry and saw commander Eliza injecting her something.

End of Flashback

Kara did not even notice that she have been staring at Lena for so long and then it hit her, she met her before. The girl who was scared of thunders. It was a long time ago that Kara almost forgot about the memory. She knew that Lena was Lillian’s daughter, but she never knew that she was Lionel’s daughter, not until today.

“Those green eyes.” Kara said to herself.

“Thank you Kara for saving my daughter. She means the world to me.” Lillian said with sincerity.

Kara did not know how to respond when it comes to sincerity, she just nodded.

Some of the other girls in the room were just silent, they could not just stop staring at Kara’s body. Although some parts were covered with bandage, her abs and arms were visible.

Lena on the other hand knew Kara was staring at her but she decided not to look, she already her decision. But it doesn’t mean that the curiosity was gone, but she was not willing to set her relationship with Jack on fire. She made her decision to avoid Kara.

Jack also noticed how Kara was starting at Lena, and his jealousy was back again. She wall put a goddamn line between Lena and Kara. He recognized those stares, that’s how he looks at Lena.

“I believe you guys should take some rest. I’ll see you back in the city. I’m gonna go ahead.” Lillian kissed her daughter goodbye. “Spheer! Take care of my daughter.” Lillian said with authority.

“Yes sir!” Jack immediately gave a salute to commander Luthor.

“I’m gonna go ahead as well.” You take care Kara.” Eliza said with a smile.

Both commanders were about to leave when the group of students asked for a group picture. It was rare to take pictures of these two commanders.

As they piled up and arranged themselves to take the photo they find themselves with a dilemma.

“Who will take the picture?” Sam asked.

“Me.” Kara said as she took the phone from Sam’s hand.

The group moved closer together to fit into the frame and was ready to smile they just need to hear Kara counting to take the picture so they can smile.

“What is taking you so long dude?” Winn asked.

“I already took the picture.” Kara said.

“Oi! You have to count dude! I wasn’t able to smile!” Nia said.

“Ah, okay.” Kara said, she truly did not know that you were supposed to count before taking a picture.

Winn just face palmed himself.

“Is you daughter really like this?” Lillian whispered to Eliza.

“Yep haha.” Eliza replied giggling.

Kara took a picture of them again, this time counting until three before clicking.

When the commanders left, the others became busy with posting the picture on their social media accounts. While Kara was sitting down at the corner, looking at Lena.

She hated this feeling, she doesn’t want any of it.

Kara could see Lena shivering from the cold, she wanted to give her a jacket but she wasn’t even wearing one. Jack on the other hand have already wrapped Lena with his jacket and even hugged her to warm her up. Lena snuggled to Jack’s chest and smiled.

Jack saw how Kara was staring and so he kissed Lena on the lips. Lena was surprised but she responded to the kiss nonetheless.

Kara saw all of it, and she hated all of it. Her feelings, the pain and Jack. She hated Jack because he can love Lena, kiss Lena and hold Lena.

Kara decided to walk away and left the tent. She did not bother saying anything to anyone. Everything was just too much.

While Kara was standing outside, looking at nothing but the dark forest. Jack stood beside her.

“I wanted to say thank you, thank you for saving Lena. But don’t come near her again. Avoid her, It’s not a favor Danvers. It’s an order.” Jack said.

“Acknowledged that.” Kara replied and Jack left.

She stood there, staring blankly.

“I wished for a second chance in life, but I never wished for love. But here I am, at your mercy again Lena. My hands are stained, I’m not worthy of love. I’m not worthy of you.”


	16. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I haven't been able to update, I have been really busy. I hope you can forgive me and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

The two veteran commanders couldn’t help but have a long chat before going back to the city, one was curious of her old friend’s new work and to add to that the new daughter she adopted, it was so unlike commander Danvers to hide things from Lillian. Let’s just say Lena got her curiosity from Lillian.

Lillian was staring at her friend, the gears in her brain turning as questions after questions are threatening to come out of her mouth. 

“Eliza, what are you doing these days? I mean, what’s your job? Don’t you wanna go back to serving the forces?” Lillian asked curiously.

“Not now, maybe soon. I have a job actually, it’s kind of like a mission. My mission to be exact.” Eliza said. “I will always be a force but right now this is my priority. If our country needs me, I’ll gladly defend it again. You know me, I don’t back down from challenges haha.” Eliza said proudly.

“Mission? Do you have a new mission from HQ?” Lillian asked confusedly.

“Nope, it’s a personal mission. I can’t say it to anyone, not even to the great commander Lillian. It’s top secret, I will tell you soon when the time is right. You’re curiosity is acting up again!” Eliza said laughing at her friend.

“Thank god, Lena didn’t get any of that.” 

“What do you mean? She’s exactly just like me! Hahaha, if not, she's worse.” The two of them laughed.

“But fine, if it’s top secret then I won’t ask anymore. How about this question instead, what training did you do to your youngest? Not even Alex is built like that! There’s something different about that kid of yours.” Lillian said shaking her head.

“I did train her, but that’s just the half of it. The rest, she learned from our very own enemy.” Eliza so badly wanted to say, but instead she smiled.

“Really? Hahaha, well she looks up to me and she trained everyday to be just like me. I also taught her stuff.” Eliza said smugly, which is not totally a lie.

“Seriously? But she’s so uptight and so serious. Which orphanage did you find her?” Lillian asked and Eliza was starting to get nervous with Lillian’s curiosity. It doesn’t help that she hates lying to her friend.

“She’s always been like that, for years I’ve been trying to get her to open up to me more. And orphanage? I just found her roaming around the streets, looking for a food to eat.” Eliza said, silently congratulating herself for being able to make up a convincing story about Kara.

“That’s why you retired out of nowhere. You softened up commander Danvers hahaha. How was it when you got Kara?” 

“It was so hard.” Eliza said sighing.

“First few weeks, I got so many bruises. There were times Alex and I had to restrain her and hide sharp objects around the house. But slowly I got her to slowly trust me.” Eliza said to herself, looking back to all those painful and hard times.

“But everytime I see the kid’s smile everything becomes worth it.” Eliza said with a soft smile on her face, remembering Kara’s rare but genuine smile.

“Must be hard, I had a hard time raising Lena alone too haha.” 

Flashback

After Eliza took in Kara, she had a hard time trying to reach out to the kid. The kid doesn’t want to be touched and don’t want to do anything with Eliza. Kara was still in shock and traumatized. She was confused, angry, and scared. But Eliza can see through her, this child was innocent, she was a victim too.

Eliza have a few bruises because of Kara, that’s why she had to restrain her and rope wasn’t even enough. The moment she turns her back, Kara is out of her bounds. So instead of using ropes, Eliza had to use handcuffs and chains, she hated doing it to the child but she had too. She had no choice, she doesn’t wanna endanger anyone, specially Kara and Alex. 

When Eliza finally succeeded at restraining Kara, she let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank god, my body hurts kid!” Eliza said, hands on her hips.

“Kara.” Eliza remembered the name from the kid’s dog tag.

The little assassin stopped moving from her bounds when she heard her name being called, she looked at the woman in front of her with dead eyes.

Eliza bent down to her eye level to speak to her.

“I’m sorry, I had to restrain you. But it’s the only way to keep you and everyone in this house safe. I won’t hurt you, I want to help you. Remember what Lionel said?” 

Kara’s eyes went wide when she heard the name.

“Lionel.” Kara whispered.

“Yes, he believed in you. He believed that there’s still goodness in you but we can’t do it on our own, you also have to help and believe in yourself Kara. Because I also believe there is still hope and you protecting Lena from the frightening sound of the thunder… there is hope for you.” Eliza smiled softly.

“The girl- the girl afraid of thunder…” Kara said.

“Are you willing to try Kara? I won’t give up on you, we won’t give up on you. I will treat you like my own, I will become your mother and Alex is going to be your sister, your protector. And we will be a family.” 

When Kara heard the word family, she was suddenly confused. Like she wanted to remember something, to remember what a family is. She remembers the pictures she saw inside Lena’s room and the picture from the soldier she killed. 

Then pain, her head started hurting when she remembered that she failed her mission to kill the commanders. Failing was never an option, she is going to be punished.

Kara, just like every program, is bound to have glitches. She remembers things, she remember the person who turned her into a killing machine. She couldn’t remember much about her past but she remembers her mission to kill all the commanders of Krypton.

“Family.” Kara whispered, looking at the ground.

“Yes Kara, a family. Will you trust me?” Eliza said and Kara looked up staring back at the commander.

Kara was studying her, looking at her eyes for something. She wanted to know if this person in front of her is not going to harm her.

“Yes.” Kara said and Eliza smiled.

She’s finally successful at communicating with the child.

“Okay. Is it okay if I ask questions? I wanna help you as much as I can.” Kara nodded as a response.

“Why were you in the Luthor’s mansion? Are you planning to kill me? Or commander Luthor?” 

“To fulfill my mission and to kill both of you.” Kara said and Eliza stopped in her tracks.

“What is your mission?”

“To kill all the commanders of Krypton.” Eliza felt chills running down her spine, she was actually scared. 

Camps had been attacked lately and a series of murders happening to high ranking officials around the country. And it downed to Eliza that the killer is in front of her, a child.

“Did you- did you kill them?” She had to ask, she had to know.

Kara didn’t answer her but nodded her head to confirm what Eliza was thinking.

“How about what happened to Luthor’s squad, wa-was it you?” Eliza knew what the answer will be but she wanted to confirm it.

“Yes, that was me.” Kara answer, voice void of any emotion.

“Why?”

“They were obstacles, obstacles that needed to be taken care of.” Kara said, staring back at Eliza. Eliza tried not to flinch or show any emotions but inside her so many things are going through her brain.

“Obstacles? But they weren’t your mission, we were. But why did you kill them too?” Eliza was starting to get frustrated.

“When I got there, both you and Luthor weren’t there and I heard you had a problem with your vehicle. I never fail with my calculations and in frustration I killed all of them.” Eliza looked at the child in shock. Kara was not showing any emotions at all, if anything her eyes look darker.

And it downed to Eliza that when provoked, this child will kill and hurt people and she enjoys hurting and killing people. She enjoys seeing and smelling blood.

“Do you enjoy killing Kara?” Eliza asked, her voice serious and not a hint of emotion.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I was trained that way, programmed that way, made that way.” Eliza softened at this, reminded again that this child didn’t have a choice.

“Can you tell me who trained you? Who is this person Kara?”

“My commander, commander Alura.”

When Eliza heard the name her eyes went wide, she couldn’t believe it. The name Kara just mentioned is Krypton’s traitor, the mad commander who wanted nothing but power and thirst for blood. Alura was so twisted she murdered her very own family . 

Eliza looked at Kara and felt sorry, it was breaking her heart that this child has also become a victim of Alura’s senseless hunger for power. And she wonders, how many more?

“Kid, you must’ve been through a lot.” Eliza touched Kara’s cheek with her hand.

Kara was surprised at the gesture and looked at Eliza.

“Do you want to change Kara? It’s not going to be easy, but do you want to?” Eliza asked.

Kara was thinking, to be able to change she has to forget everything. Kara wanted to change. She knew that once she accepted commander Danvers’ help she would betray Argos, her comrades, her countrymen, her commander. 

She already failed her mission, there was no turning back.

“Yes.” Kara responded.

Eliza smiled seeing the hint of determination in Kara’s eyes. This was Kara’s own decision, not an order from anyone, from a superior, this was her choice. 

Eliza took out the keys of the chains from her pocket and unlocked it and freed Kara. Eliza stood up and offered her hand to Kara.

“The road we are about to take is not going to be easy Kara, I can’t even guarantee that we can reach the destination but I am willing to walk with you. Do you want that Kara?” Eliza smiled.

“Yes, commander.” Kara took Eliza’s hand and shook it.

End of Flashback 

Back at the camp, the night was silent. Only the occasional sound oft the owls and crickets can be heard. Everyone was asleep. But one student can’t sleep and was still wide awake. She was lying on her sleeping bag while staring at the roof of the tent over her.

“I remember you now, Lena. The girl afraid of the thunder. But why does it hurt? I should have never let this happen, this feelings that I feel for you will never be returned, right? Because you heart belongs to someone else. Why must I fall in love with you?” Kara silently said to herself.

She tried to close her yes, but the image of Jack and Lena kissing was haunting her. She sat up and run her hands through her hair.

“I won’t be able to sleep at this rate. Why couldn’t you just look away? You just had to look.” Kara said, scolding herself. 

Kara looked at Winn sleeping beside her, she wanted to wake him up because she wanted company but he was fast asleep. She just decided to put on a shirt, since she was still wearing her sports bra. She wore a jacket before heading out of the tent and went to their makeshift bathroom.

She washed her face and then looked at herself at the foggy mirror. The woman in the mirror is not scared of death but here she was hopelessly in love with a girl who is scared of thunders.

“Even bullets don’t hurt like this.” Kara whispered.

“Does it hurt?” 

Kara got startled at the familiar voice. She doesn’t get startled often, lately she has been so distracted that her senses are not functioning well. She looked at the girl at the mirror standing behind her. She slowly turned around to face Lena. She felt her knees go weak, seeing concern in Lena’s green eyes.

“It doesn’t.” Kara answered coldly.

“But didn’t you say that it hurts more than bullets? Wait, why are you here anyway?” Lena asked.

Kara just looked around the area, as if telling Lena that she’s using the bathroom, obviously.

“It’s a bathroom Lena, of course people are going to use it.” Lena said to herself and internally smacked herself.

Lena just looked at Kara and laughed awkwardly. She rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. 

Kara noticed the bandage on Lena’s neck, she remembered that Lena got wounded and hurt earlier. Kara’s body having a mind of its own, took a step towards Lena, gently grabbed Lena’s hand and took a closer look on Lena’s covered wound on the neck. The bandage was smudged with blood, indicating that the wound was fresh. 

Lena on the other hand was surprised at Kara’s actions. She looked at Kara who was busy checking up her neck. Lena’s heart was beating so fast. She couldn’t help but stare at Kara’s beautiful face, even though it was covered with wounds, she was still so beautiful. But realizing what she was doing, Lena immediately looked away and took a step back and Kara let go of her hand.

“Um, I’m okay Kara. Thanks to you. Thank you for saving me. If it weren’t for you I would’ve been dead by now, and I wouldn’t have been able to see my mom, my friends, and J-Jack.” Lena smiled.

Kara on the other hand got hurt. It felt like she was being clawed by wolves and she couldn’t fight back and she was dying inside. And she wishes that she was, that she was dead instead of this. She never felt this and she didn’t want to because it was so painful.

But Kara was good at masking her emotions, she was a master at wearing masks. In reality, Kara actually doesn’t know how to act hurt, but deep inside she was hurting like crazy, like she’s about to explode.

“It’s nothing.” Kara smiled, all she could do is give Lena a fake smile.

“Make sure to change your bandage everyday.” Kara said.

“You too, don’t forget to change them.” Lena giggled and it warmed Kara’s hurting heart.

“I’m gonna go ahead.” Kara was about to step out when she was stopped by Lena who tugged her jacket. Kara got surprised by this, she turned around and looked at Lena.

“Don’t tell me you’re scared of being alone? There are no monsters here Lena.” Kara said.

“But- just please wait for me. I promise I won’t be long, please Kara? I’ll be back.” Lena smiled at Kara. 

Lena immediately entered one of the makeshift cubicle while Kara was left alone waiting. Kara crossed her arms and just waited for Lena.

Kara couldn’t help but be amused by Lena, she was just too adorable. Inside Kara’s brain, she couldn’t even believe that she’s thinking and feeling all of these, she’s being giddy. She shook her head in disbelief and amusement. 

When Lena got out of the cubicle she stared at the smiling Kara.

“What?” Kara asked.

“You’re smiling by yourself, is there anything funny?” Lena asked squinting her eyes at Kara.

“Yes, you’re a grown human and you’re still scared of going to the bathroom alone.” Kara tried to hold her laughter back.

“Hey! I’m not scared! It just happened that we are in the middle of the forest and it’s really dark and there’s like creepy sounds around us.” Lena said irritated at Kara for teasing her.

Kara couldn’t help but chuckle at this. But then she remembered what Jack told her and immediately she back at being serious.

“Let’s go.” Kara said.

Lena nodded. When they stepped out of the tent, it was cold and it made Lena shiver. Why? She was just wearing a tank top. 

Kara saw this. This might be the last time she’s going to be this close to Lena and the moment they go back to the campus, she will avoid Lena, not just because of Jack but it’s also for her own sake. 

Kara took of her jack and placed it on Lena’s shoulder.

Lena was surprised at Kara’s gesture towards her, she felt her cheeks warming up instantly, and her heart was beating rapidly again.

“Thank you, but you’ll get cold also.” Lena said.

“I’ll be alright. Goodnight Lena, see you around.” Kara smiled.

Kara didn’t wait for a response from Lena and went ahead. What else can she do or say? See you around? Well that’s actually all she could do now, to see Lena around campus and look at her from afar.

Lena on the other hand, already made up her mind earlier to avoid Kara for the sake of her relationship with Jack, but she was having second thoughts. She feels like she won’t be able to do it, the thought of not being able to see Kara is killing her. But one thing is certain, she have classes with Kara, she would still see her everyday in class. A small smile formed on her lips.

“Goodnight Kara, see you around.” Lena smiled to herself.

When Lena arrived back in her tent, she took off Kara’s jacket and brought it up to her nose and she could smell Kara’s scent.

“She smells so good.” Lena can’t help but smile.

Lena laid down and hugged Kara’s jacket as she drifted off.


End file.
